


Gears, Love and Spellbooks

by keshalilles



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Hiro, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, Demons, Folklore, Guilds, M/M, Not Related, Possessive Tadashi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Build, hidashi, magic stuff, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keshalilles/pseuds/keshalilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krei tech opens a portal to another world, causing reality to mix with the mythical world. In order to keep the peace guilds are set up on both worlds. students train hard to get into these guilds. The same goes for seventeen year old Hiro. He's ready for the monsters, but he wasn't ready to meet someone and fall in love. however there's something off about Hiro's newly formed crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The other world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here with another story ^_^ Just a reminder that English is not my first language so sorry in adv. I'm really excited for this story, I already have everything planned out. The first two chapters are kind of slow but after that there's a lot of action :) enjoy!

Wendigo - Native American folklore - cannibalistic demon.

Cat person - religions around the world - A human being that has feline eyes, ears and tail - werecat - A person able to use the abilities of a cat - ect

I felt a soft tugging on my ears. Not wanting to wake up from the beautiful realm of sleep I swatted whatever it was away with my hand. 

My name is being said. I don't know who by, but it was starting to annoy me. 

I didn't want to wake up, not yet.

"Mr. Takachio!" 

I sat up with a start; my eyes burned at the sudden brightness of the lights. 

"Yes sir?" I said sheepishly as my professor glared at me. 

Did I fall asleep in class again?

"You fell asleep in class again!" My teacher said in frustration. "Well since you sleep in my class I assume you know what the answer to my question is."

Right.....what class was I in again? Oh right, world history. I know I should pay more attention, but it's not like I don't know everything their teaching anyways. Plus I can't help it if I want to take a nap. After all I am part cat, sleeping is kind of my thing. 

Come on Hiro this is your last year of college. Paying attention weather you know things or not is probably something you should do. I can't wait to get out of this place and to a guild. All the students can't wait. The guilds are what most of us have been preparing for sense we could walk. The guilds will be our lives after this year, and I know I'm more than ready. I really want to join the Gear guild. They specialize in robotics and just about any other field of tech out there. I could help people using my technology and robots, I get to invent new things on a daily basis, I mean is that the perfect job or what? 

However, as I said before I have to get through college first.

"What was the question again?" 

My teacher face palms leaving a red hand print on his face. I try not to laugh as I wait for him to repeat the question. "What is a Wendigo? what are its abilities and origin?" 

I rolled my eyes, everyone knows this. "A Wendigo is a Native American cannibalistic demon. They posses an individual to feed upon others." 

My teacher seemed satisfied with my answer and continued to lecture. "Now can anyone tell me about how the humans and beings of the magical realm came to coexist?" 

 

A girl sitting next to me with brown hair and fair tan skin raised her hand. 

"Ah, ms. Bella go ahead." The teacher called.

Bella or Lulubell was my best friend, despite the age difference between us. She was twenty two and I was seventeen. Even with the big gap we were like two peas in a pod. She was probably the one tugging on my ears earlier. She was my first friend her at San Fransokyo's Academy of the guilds. SFAOG for short. Our school was the top school in the country for training soon to be rookie guild members. I was really lucky to get in. I guess when they saw that I skipped a few grades and was able to build just about anything they wanted someone like me here.

"Humans and beings from the magical realm first came to coexist when a company called Krei tech built a portal for interdenominational travel. What they weren't expecting was to create a portal to the other world. Magical beings came here to earth to live better lives than ones in the magical realm and vise versa." 

Unlike myself, Lulubell was human. I was born on earth too, but my grandparents came from the Other world. There's really no spacious name or word for the magical realm. It either called the Other world or the magical realm. 

At first when the two worlds connected, things were hectic and there was a war which threatened to end both worlds. That's why the guilds were created, to keep peace. Of course after the years some guilds sprang up that weren't so good but thats a different story. 

"Correct as usual, very good ms. Bella" all the teachers loved Lulubell she was the perfect student. Good grades, amazing fighting skills, the whole nine yards. It was no secret that she was in fact the best fighter in the school. I'm okay at fighting, but I prefer that my robots do all the fighting for me. If it comes to fighting that is. I usually try to avoid it as best I can. That is, if trouble didn't always end up finding me....

"Very good, now class just a quick reminder that tomorrow the representatives from the guilds will be coming. These men and women are some of the most highly skilled warriors and spell casters to date. There will be reps from the Medic guild, the Gear guild, the Elements guild and many more. I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors." Our teacher said putting the names of the guilds up on the board.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day. I get to meet a rep from the Gear guild!

"I bet the reps are going to be so cute!" A girl from behind me said to Lulubell.

Lulubells face lit up like the Fourth of July. "I know! I hear the Gear guilds rep is a totally hottie." 

The girls in the class squealed, as they bounced with excitement. 

The class ended with giggling and gossip from the girls about the reps. I tried my best to ignore them, but it was kind of hard when Lulubell kept pulling on my arm, asking me what I thought about the reps. 

She and I walked back to my lab, the whole entire way she did not shut up about the rep from the Gear guild. I didn't think I would get annoyed on the topic of Guilds, but I guess I was wrong. 

Once inside, I sat down on my bean bag chair and Lulubell sat on my swivel chair. It seemed she was about to say something when the door to my lab swung open and a lanky blonde stepped in. 

"Hey Fred." I said giving a quick wave to my friend. 

"Hiro, Lulu w'sup?" He said placing a lunch kit on my lap, then handing one to Lulubell. Every Monday we took turns buying lunch for each other. "Are you guys super stoked for tomorrow or what?" 

Fred plopped down in the bean bag chair neck to mine. 

I like Fred, he was a great friend. He was the goofy, cheesy, goodness that kept everyone sane around here. He, like Lulubell was human. His life goal was to become a giant fire breathing lizard. Lulubell and I have tried to talk him out of it many times, but Fred likes to filter out important things. 

"I know I am!" Lulubell said taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"We all know you are." I rolled my eyes. Although something tells me she's going to be more interested in the guys than the actual presentation.

"What guilds are you guys looking forward to seeing?" Lulubell asked.

"Gear."

"Cooking."

Lulubell and I both frowned. Really Fred?

"I don't think that's a legitimate guild." Lulubell said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Don't get me wrong Fred you're an awesome friend, but sometimes you have jello for brains.

"There's not?"

"No, there's not." Lulubell continued to eat her sandwich. 

"Fred you can't even cook." I stated. 

"Oh yeah that's right I can't." Fred said smiling.

He's such a goofball.

If I remembered correctly, Lulubell wanted to join the peace keepers guild. They are sort of like the police for the Other world. She may seem like a ditz when you first meet her, but she's actually really smart and caring. She like myself, want to use our abilities to help people. If there is anyway our skills can aid in making people's lives better than we'll do it. 

However, depending on the station she's assigned to, I may not see her for a while. The main HQ for the Peace keepers guild is here on earth. The Gear guild is located in the Other world. I've never been good at making friends and the thought of not having Lulubell or Fred was not an inviting thought. Even though I can take care of myself, life can get pretty lonely. Maybe tomorrow when I get a chance to meet the rep, we could be friends. Living on the Other world would be difficult to adapt to; without the help from anyone it would be a nightmare. Well I join the guild they're suppose to be like you're family, so maybe there's hope for me yet. 

I felt my tail swing back and forth at the thought of how my life could play out. There are so many things to discover out there, so many opportunities to help people, so many adventures to go on. 

As of right now I'm going to make a promise to myself. I promise that I will do my best to be the best Gear guild member I can be.


	2. That evil giddy feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter wooh!

They're coming for me, I can hear their heavy footsteps trample up the steps, getting closer and closer....

"Hiro Takachio!"

Why does everyone always yell my name? 

"You get up this instant we're going to be late! It's our job as students to represent our school to the guild members and part of looking good is being on time! Now get up!"

Good morning to you too Lulubell. 

I rolled over to grab my phone from the nightstand. It was only 7:30! We had to be at school at eight. I groaned putting my pillow over my head, hoping Lulubell would just leave. My hopes were crushed when she pulled the warm comforter off the bed, making me shiver at the sudden rush of cold. 

"You get up right now or I will drag you all the way to school." She threatened.

She would do it to.

I got up stretching my arms above my head. Mornings were always the worst. 

I shooed Lulubell out of my room before quickly getting dressed. Lulubell said I should wear something nice, but I just threw on some cargo shorts, converse and a blue hoodie. 

By the time I got downstairs Lulubell shoved a lunch bag in my hand (Aunt Cass probably made it for me.) handed me a slice of toast and shoved me out the door. 

As we walked to school I noticed that I had butterflies in my stomach. Today I had a chance to impress a rep from the Gear guild. I just prayed that I didn't trip and fall on my face while talking to him or do something stupid. 

We ended up getting to school tens minutes early. I could of slept five extra minutes! Damn Lulubell and her need to be on time. 

We shuffle into the assembly room with other students and take a seat in the first row, where Fred had saved seats for us. Lulubell took out a pen and paper. Was she really going to take notes? I guess I should just stop questioning things other people do, I'll never understand them. 

Our principal came forth and announced that the first rep would be from the Element Fire guild. A man that looked around the age of thirty stepped out. He had brown short hair and subtle chin hair. All the girls in the room made giggling noises. I applaud the man for keep his balance as the girls continued to make side comments and look him up and down. Then again he was a member of the Element Fire guild, he must be used to people glorifying him. 

The Element Fire guild was a very popular guild. They specialize in magic and weapons dealing with fire. Some who were in the guild were mercenaries, others worked with the Peace keeper guild to maintain peace and justice. It's the same with the other Element guilds, Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Lighting. 

The presentation ended with the man showing us his fire wielding abilities. 

I never liked fire. I don't know why but I always got anxiety from being around it. So needless to say I will not be joining the Element Fire guild. 

The day goes on and there are many really impressive guilds, but final the Gear guild is up next and I can't help but smile. 

Lulubell by now had about ten pages of notes front and back. She yawned leaning on me. "I'm sooooo tired." She complained. 

"That's what you get for waking up so early." I say.

She glares at me, giving my ears a tug. "You're fur is so soft." She then started rubbing my ears. I resisted the urge to Purr remembering that I was In a public place. 

I only had black fur on my ears and tail the rest of me looked human. I did however have sharp feline fangs, that I occasionally bite my tongue with by accident.

I only ever let two people touch my ears and tail. My Aunt Cass and Lulubell. They're both very sensitive and I feel uncomfortable when others try to touch them. 

Lulubell smiles. "You're just a big baby." I try to look offended, but it turns out to be more of a lopsided smile, making Lulubell laugh. 

I know it might seem a little weird to have a twenty-two year old goofing off with a teenager, but I don't care. She's the best friend anyone could ask for. I've told her a lot of things, things I would never dare tell anyone else. Even with the oddities of my secrets she didn't judge me. She tells me things about her self too. So there you have it. 

I looked to Lulubell with a witty comeback on the tip of my tongue, when I saw that she wasn't paying attention to me at all. I followed her gaze to a guy. This guy didn't look special in anyway. He wore green converse jeans a white t-shirt and a cardigan. 

"Hello everyone. My names Tadashi Hamada and I'm here representing the Gear guild. 

I had this warm feeling in my stomach and my head spun. I would never admit this out loud but this guy was kind of.....cute. However why wasn't he wearing his guild uniform? Not that he didn't look good in the clothes he was wearing...

He talked and I don't ever think I've listened more in my life. His voice was smooth, his words flowed effortlessly, his smile catching the attention of everything single person in the room. My hands suddenly became clammy and I felt my heart pound in my chest. What was happening to me? I didn't like this giddy feeling. 

He ended his presentation with a slight bow before walking off the assembly floor. The room was dead silent. If someone dropped a pin in the other room you'd be able to hear it. 

Lulubell was first to break the silence. She turned to her friend behind her. "He was so hot!" All the girls immediately agreed and started talking about him. 

I sighed loudly, getting up to leave, Fred following behind me. 

The presentation wasn't over yet, our principal still had a few words for closing the assembly. I doubt I'll miss anything important. I didn't want to stay there with the overly loud girls. 

I don't understand girls. They can be so intelligent, so intuitive and some of the best fighters in the world, but why did they have to openly swoon over people? It was kind of annoying. 

"Dude you okay?" Fred ask walking beside me. 

"Yeah, it just got kind of loud." I replied. 

Fred nodded in understanding. My ears are very sensitive to loud noises. When I go to movies or party's I always being a pair of earplugs or earphones to put on incase it gets too loud. 

We walked back to my lab. I sat in my usual spot on my bean bag chair. Fred sat next to me.

I didn't realize how tired I was till I closed my eyes. I've been working really hard lately. There's just so much to do with it being the last year and all. I still had to finish making my Micro bots for the upcoming expo. When I finish them, these robots, they'll help people in natural disasters. They can un-burry people from rubble, they can lift fallen trees off houses. Things like that. I really want to change the world with my inventions for the better. I can help so many people. 

With my new found motivation, I hopped up out of the bean bag chair and to my swivel chair next to my desk. 

"You've been working on those tiny robot things nonstop for months now Hiro. Maybe you should y'know, take a break?" 

"Thanks Fred, but it's okay. I like to work." 

It's not like I had anything else better in my life to do. 

There was a knock at the door. I assumed it was Lulubell, but then again when does Lulubell ever knock? I looked to Fred and he gave back an equally confused expression. Maybe it was a teacher?

"Come in." 

The door opened and it was the last person I ever suspected. 

"Mr. Hamada!"

Sure enough the tall very good looking man stood before us. I felt that evil giddy feeling come back and I tried my best to push it away. 

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked.

"Oh, no not at all." I said rather too quickly. 

Fred chuckled getting up to leave. "I assume you want to talk to him." Fred asked pointing a thumb at me. 

Wait a second! Why would he want to talk to me? Hey Fred don't leave me here with him!

Fred was already out the door and around the corner before I could vocalize any of my protest. 

"So, you wanted to talk to me sir?" I asked, my eyes never finding his. 

I guess he noticed my nervousness. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it. "Just Tadashi is fine." He said with a smile. "And yeah, I wanted to talk to you about you're robots if you don't mind. You have quite a reputation for being a good inventor."

Really?! He's heard about me before? I didn't think people talked about me or even knew I existed.

"So do you mind?" He asked again after I didn't answer for a while. 

"Oh, n-no not at all." I stuttered. I gestured for him to take a seat. I went back to my swivel chair. 

I suddenly felt very self conscious. Like the kind of self conscious were you want to check how you look on your phone to make sure you don't look like a spaz self conscious. I fidgeted in my seat, rubbing my clammy hands on my shorts.

"You said I have a reputation." I started drawing the mans eyes towards me. "What exactly have people said about me?" 

I know he came here to question me, but I really wanted to know what other people thought about my projects. 

"Nothing bad I assure you. Just that you're a really smart kid." Tadashi said with a smile. "I've heard so much about you that I wanted to meet you for myself."

I-I what? How could someone so successful and amazing want to meet me? Well I had him here now, might as well try and impress him. 

"Wanna see what i've been working on?" I asked.

"If you don't mind of course." He replied sincerely. 

I shook my hand and went to go retrieve the telepathic headband. 

This day was turning out to be a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the class goes on a field trip to the Other world, stuffs about to go down. ;)


	3. Asag

Asag - Sumerian - A hideous rock demon, a demon that brings sickness.  
Energy - manna 

"Did he like your bots?!"

"Is he an alien?"

"Does he smell nice?! I bet he does!"

I covered my ears with my hands. Part of having friends was that sometimes they got annoying, then there were those times where they got really annoying. 

It was one of those times. 

"Yes, no and yes. Wait I mean no!" 

Did I really just admit to my friends that I thought he smelled nice. Way to go genius, how much more of a creep could you be. Although he did smell really nice, kinda of like after shave.

"Oh come on, there has to be more than that." Lulubell pouted. 

"No, nothing else did happen. We talked about robots and the guild then he left. That's it." 

It was true. We just spent the time talking about what he thought of my Microbots and what it was like working at a guild. The time we spent talking was nice. I learned a lot and got to meet a really great person. It would of been nice to talk on a more personal level, but I'm just glad I got the chance to be with him. Hopefully I'll be able to catch up with him again before he and the rest of the resps leave at the end of the week. 

Fred sighed. "Man I really thought he was an alien."

We were in magic class. As soon as I walked into this room this morning, Fred and Lulubell have been bombarding me with questions about Tadashi. I mean we didn't talk about anything personal, besides our work, so it's not like I can answer them. 

Anyways away from that and back to class. I actually really like this class, though math was my favorite. It was fun to see what different kind of spells there were. 

We were going on a field trip today to the Other world. We're going to be testing out sleeping spells that we've been perfecting for the past couple of classes. Our teacher walked in and instructed us to gather near him. 

"Okay class today we're going to the Other world. You will be finding lesser boar monsters in the woods and using your spells to put them to sleep. Now who would like to open a portal? Ah! Miss Bella how about you?"

Lulubell, though very skilled for someone her age, didn't have that kind of energy, but knowing her she'd never back down, not In front of the whole class. I can see her, she's uncertain. There are only a few people who have the power and the skills to open a portal. It's a very rare skill. That's why people can't just freely move from world to world. Nevertheless Lulubell stepped forward and chanted a spell. 

I felt weak. I know she's using my energy to aid her own in opening the portal. I don't mind. I know I can always count on her to give her energy to me if I ever needed it. However I hate the feeling of having the energy being drained out of you. It felt really weird. 

Lulubell successfully opened the portal. It was round, within it swirled blueish white colors. 

The class shuffled inside and with a quick turn of the stomach we were all in a beautiful forest. The trees grew tall with lush dark green leaves. The air smelled of pine. To top it all off it was a warm sunny day. 

I looked to my fellow classmates to see that not all my classmates were my classmates. Standing near our small group of students, were guild members. I recognized the fire wielder from the day before. Tadashi was there too! He saw me; he put on a smile then waved. I waved back before quickly looking away, my face heating up. 

His outfit was different. He now wore black boots, black sweat pants or at least they looked like that, but we're probably made from a different material. A red sleeveless shirt with a hood. A belt with different pouches and two swords clung to his back. 

I couldn't help but stare at his arms. He was built just perfectly. He had muscle but not too muscle. His clothes showed off his tight chest....

Okay Hiro get a grip on yourself! Now was not the time to be fantasizing about a rep. 

"Now students if you will all listen carefully. Please get into groups of five." Our teacher instructed.

We did as he said quickly getting into groups. I ended up with Fred, Lulubell, a medic fairy named Lindsey and a warrior styled guy named Adam.   
Each group was supposed to get a rep. When it came to our group however there was no more reps. 

Well great.

Our teacher became very concerned. Saying that maybe we should break off into the other groups. 

"We'll be fine." Lulubell reassured. "It's not like we're doing any actual combat. Besides if we do run into any creatures they're lower class right? So it shouldn't be a problem." 

Our teacher thought for a moment. He sighed in defeat. "Very well, just please be careful."

"Don't worry, we will." Lulubelle said. 

Our group turned to leave. As I began to walk I caught a glimpse of Tadashi. His face held concern, making me happy of the thought of Tadashi thinking about our safety. 

We trudged through the thick forest. Soon the little circle of our school mates disappeared from sight. 

The forest swallowed us up. A thick blanket of leaves covered the forest floor. I had to push multiple branches away in order to continue further. 

Lulubell was in the best mood ever. With each step she bounced, grin on her face. I'm glad she was enjoying herself. 

It wasn't long before we found out first wild boar. Lindsey went first. We distracted the wild beast, while she used her spell. It worked wonderfully. Within seconds the boar fell sound asleep. 

"Well one down four to go." Fred said enthusiastically. 

By the time we found a fifth boar the sun was setting in the sky. 

"Good job guys let's head back." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

On the trek back I couldn't help but feel uneasy. The forest had become quiet, with no birds or other small animals. My ears twitched, there's something out there I know it. I eyed Lulubell, she's tense too. She looked at me not speaking, but I know what she would say. 

We're not alone out here. 

There came a foul smell that overwhelmed my sense. The pungent smell made my eyes water. It smelled of decay, mold and...... dirt?

Our footsteps seemed to loud, as it was the only known sound at the moment. I don't know if Lindsey or Adam have caught on yet, but I didn't want to stop to ask. 

Then there was another noise. Not one from our footsteps, but one of trees breaking and shrubbery being pushed aside. Then an acute cry came from all around us. The earth moved as whatever it was that was out there came closer.

"Lulubell?" I tried to make my voice sound strong In front of my team. Fear would only aid in our downfall. 

"Form a circle. Do it now!" Lulubelle ordered. 

We drew our weapons forming a circle, back to back. The sounds came from all around us. It sounded so terrible, that I dropped Megabot to cover my ears. 

The only downside to having cat ears is that everything is way to fucking loud.

The trees In front of me russled. A large Demon like creature appeared. 

"An Asag!" Lulubell gasped. 

Asag? Why did that name sound so familiar? Wait now I remember it's a rock demon......

Oh shit a demon!

The ugly creature had four horns curling from its head. Green eyes that looked of death. Giant wings and muddy skin. You could see ribs forming under the skin. 

"Fred run and get help!" I yelled to him. Fred nodded before sprinting off into the trees. Even though Fred had his lazy times, he could be really fast if he needed to.

It cried out again, leaving a ringing in my ears. I tried to cover my ears further, my attempts giving me no product. It was so bad that I dropped to my knees. 

When it finally stopped, I looked up to see Lulubell attacking the giant demon. I tried to get up to aid her, when I tried my head spun and I crumpled back down the the ground. 

Lulubell swiped at the demon with her taekwondo fans, slashing it here and there. She was knocked back a few times by the massive claws the demon wielded. Quickly recovering, Lulubell dashed forward swiping at the hideous demon. She left quite a few good wounds, leaving black blood to slip from its cuts to stain the ground. Plants burned away as the acidic blood turned them to a crisp. Lulubell knew better than to touch the blood of a demon. She did her best to avoid the darkened spots on the ground, moving gracefully.

Though her grace kept her from getting too seriously injured she's becoming frustrated. Her attacks are not enough and she knows it. If it wasn't for the fact that she opened the portal, she would of had all her energy and would have actually won fairly quickly. Unfortunately that's not the case. 

Finding some strength I stand up grabbing Megabot and my controller. I turned to my comrades. Adem stood back watching with shame, he knew he didn't stand a chance against this demon. Any attempts would definitely leave him injured or worse. As for Lindsay-. Wait where the fuck is Lindsey?

"Where's Lindsey?" I shout to Adem, turning Megabot on and attacking the demons eyes. 

"She freaked out and flew away!" Adem said clearly upset at our comrade ditching us. 

My Megabot managed to gouge one of the eyes out leaving the demon to once again cry out. For the second time I had to drop everything and cover my eyes. This was not going well. 

Lulubell blocked an attack, but it left her stunned for a moment on the ground. Adem rushed to her side, shield up as he blocked a blow aimed at her. As daring and bold as that was, Adem was knocked unconscious into the air. His body hitting a tree, at the impact I heard some of his bones break. I grimaced, that sounded really painful.

Lulubell by now must be exhausted. She never let up the attack. I tried my best with Megabot to help her. We were quickly losing this battle. 

I start to panic as Lulubelle's movements become slower. She's breathing hard and if she falls then we really are doomed. 

Not a seconded later she blocked a blow that sent her skidding back to me. She lays on her side breathing hard. She tries to stand, but she couldn't she was to tired.

"Lulubell please get up!" I shake her back and forth. She didn't even have the energy to talk to me. My energy as well had been drained, she's been using it this whole time fighting the Asag. Leaving me weak. 

I lift up the controller ready for another attack. When the fucking things cries again. 

In my last attempt to being helpful, I place my body over Lulubelle's trying to give some protection. My hands over my ears, the sound shaking me to the core. 

I opened my mouth to apologize to Lulubell for the end, when a gust of air whizzes past us. The demon is silenced. I'm afraid to look, but when I do my heart skips a beat.

"Tadashi!" I cry out, watching the guild member attack the Asag. His cuts were precise, his sword leaving deep unforgiving wounds. 

why was he using only one sword though?

In the end it didn't matter. With a final cry the demon falls to the ground lifeless, in a pool of black blood.

I stared amazed at the defeated monster in front of me. I then take a chance glancing at Tadashi. He's not even breathing hard; he didn't even break a sweat.

He came forward kneeling down In front of us. "Are you alright?" He asked.

My ears still rang annoyingly. However my teammates, Adam and Lulubell needed medical help. I gesture to them, Tadashi nods understanding my intentions. 

He gathered Lulubell in his arms, I may or may not be extremely jealous of her. I push the thought away, refocusing on the matter at hand. 

Out of the trees our teacher appeared with several other guild members. Trailing behind them, with her head down followed Lindsey. 

I....smile knowing we're safe now. 

My vision is blurring, there's a pounding in my head and my ears are still ringing. I feel really tired.

Maybe I should....

Close.....

My eyes....

"Hiro!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R! Constructive criticism is always welcomed ^_^


	4. what just happened?

Am I being carried?

It feels like it. There's arms underneath me, my feet swing freely, not feeling the hardness of the ground. Something warm is pressed to my right side; it feels really nice. 

So yeah I guess I'm being carried. 

Is that a bad thing? I was with our teacher the last time I remember, so I must be alright. I hope the others are okay too. We were not prepared for that encounter with the Asag at all. What was it even doing in a forest like that. Weren't rock demons suppose to be in places with I don't know, more rock? I'm just glad Lulubell was there. She really did save the day. 

I wish I could of done more. 

Stupid monster and it's stupid high pitched scream, yell, thingy. All the noise gave me this headache...

Maybe I should I wake up now. Even if i'm with a teacher, better safe than sorry.

I pry my eyes open. Everything at first is blurry, colors smudged, making it difficult to refocus. After about a moment my vision clears enough to see that I am in fact being carried, by- Tadashi!

"Hey you're awake how are you feeling?" He asks looking down to me. 

I'm sure my face is a tomato. I was being carried by Tadashi!

"I-i'm fine t-thanks." Why can't I ever just talk normally around him? 

"Good you had me worried." He sighed in relief. 

I'm so busy blushing like a damn schoolgirl, that neglected to see that we were back on earth in the school. It was only when Tadashi kicked the door to my lab open with his foot that I caught a sense of my surroundings.

"You didn't have to carry me y’know." I said as he placed me down on my desk. 

He just smiled. "I know, but I wanted to." 

He wanted to? Why would he want to? Have you met me? I'm a mess, I only really have three friends and I was bullied all my life and was an outcast. So out of all the people in existence why did someone like Tadashi worry about me? I mean it was really nice of him to carry me back after I passed out and all. It brought back the warm feeling from earlier. 

I try to stand up and thank him, when my ears ring again. I plop back down on the desk covering them. I swear that monster is lucky it's dead. 

"What's wrong?" Tadashi asks moving closer. 

"My ears hurt. When the Asag cried it made my ears ring."

Tadashi frowned. His hands come up to my ears. 

What is he doing?

"Can I?"

I gulped removing my hands nodding. This man would be the third person that I ever let touch my ears. Don't ask me why, we met like yesterday and i'm already letting him touch something very sensitive. 

His didn't grab my ears hard like I expected him to. Instead he massages them gently. It felt really nice. I close my eyes letting my body relax. I let a pur slip, leaving the elder male to chuckle. 

I don't mind though. I don't feel judged at all by him. His presence actually gives me relief. 

His hands are soft, gentle, caring, I could sit here all day. I should stop though before I fall asleep again. 

I reach my hands up to grasp his. He tenses for a moment. "Did I hurt you?" He questions.

I couldn't help but laugh at how concerned he was. It was really nice having someone worry about you like this. 

"No not at all, it felt really nice thanks. Although if you kept going I might of fallen asleep again." 

I see him relax, as he pulls out his phone. "It is really late isn't it." 

I looked up to the clock hanging on my lab wall. It's already nine o'clock, I guess time flies when you're having fun.

"Do you need a ride home?" Tadashi asks, moving back from the desk in order to let me scoot off. 

"No I can just walk it's not that far, besides you've already done so much for me today." I say gathering up my laptop and backpack. 

"Hiro I really don't mind. I don't want you walking home and having another headache halfway there. So i'm driving you home."

Can this guy get anymore for real? First he saves me from a demon, carries me back from the Other World and helps the ringing in my ears. Now he want to drive me home. This is turning out to be a very interesting day. 

I sigh shaking my head. "If you insist." 

He smiles, leading the way out of my lab, down the halls, to the parking lot. Most of all the cars are gone already. It looks like Fred and Lulubell left too.

I follow Tadashi to a parking spot and......oh hell no. 

Tadashi tosses me a helmet before straddling a red motorcycle. 

Why for the love of everything on the planet, did this guy have to drive a freaking motorcycle, because he wasn't attractive enough already, no he had to have a motorcycle to make him better. 

"You coming?" Tadashi asked smirking. 

I bite my lip, sitting behind him. His back presses against my chest, as I wrap my arms around him. 

The motorcycle starts and away we go. At first I was terrified, burying my face into his back. I can feel the vibrations of him laughing at me. He was enjoying this way too much. 

The world flew past us in a blur of colors. Cold wind made me press into him more. 

Before if you asked my what love feels like, I wouldn't know where to start. I've never had this feeling before. Could I actually call what I was feeling for this man love? No, maybe not yet. It's only been two days after all. Love at first sight, I didn't believe in that. Not until now...

I should stop fantasizing about this before it gets out of hand. There's always a possibility that Tadashi would never like me back. He probably only sees me a kid, nothing more. However there is the possibility that he does like me. So should I go for it and tell or not. I've never been so confused in my life. Should I really risk the beginnings of a friendship just on the slim chance that he would return my feelings? 

"Hey I just realized that I don't know where you live." Tadashi yelled over the wind. 

That's right I never did tell him. I had to raise my voice to tell him where I lived. By this point the Lucky cat cafe was no more than five minutes away. 

Five minutes passed way too quickly for my liking. In no time the dim lights from the cafe came into view. The bike came to a stop, just outside the front door. 

"Thanks for the ride." I said getting off. 

"Anytime." Tadashi smiled. 

I want know what it would be like to see that smile everyday. To be held again by his arms. To just sit around doing nothing, but talking about robots or laying together. To have his hands work their way down my body…. 

"You know Tadashi, I may or may not have a little bit of a crush on you." I said with a wink.

He looks shocked for a moment, before his lips turn up into a grin. "I have to admit, I have an in interest you too." I watch his eyes go over me, making me shiver. 

"I look forward to seeing you again." Tadashi then leaned for to gently press a kiss to my check. I blushed, turning red like the sun.

He, just kissed me. 

Tadashi laughed at my reaction. "You look cute when you blush." He said before starting the bike and speeding off into the night. 

I stood there dumbfounded, touching the spot where his lips met my skin. My heart beating heavily in my chest. 

What just happened?


	5. don't go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is English. #struggle

"How much a failure could I be! I should of dodged with a roll not a back handspring. My form was terrible, my attacks were sloppy!"

This had been my day so far. 

Lulubelle ranting non-stop about her "failure" with the Asag. No one else sees it this way of course. They all think she did an incredible job at keeping the demon at bay. Not many people had the skill to do that, not yet anyway. Our principal even eulogized her, in front of the entire class. People don't see her as a failure, they look up to her. I only wish she could see that. We weren't prepared for yesterday's encounter, and considering that, I think Lulubell did an excellent job. I mean why in the world would an Asag be in the forest of all places? Its probably nothing; I'm just overthinking things again. Fred says I do that a lot. 

"I passed out! For crying out loud I passed out when you guys needed me! Who passes out when being attacked by a monster-!"

"I told Tadashi I liked him." I admitted.

Lulubell stopped mid sentence, her face surprised. It only lasted however for five seconds, before a smile popped onto her face. "OMG you did!" She rushed over to hug me, it was more like a choke hold.

"What did he say?" She asked. 

It seems that she's more invested in this than I am. 

"He says he likes me to." I sigh. Why am I am I even having this conversation with her? "But please don't tell anyone."

"You got it." She said still smiling. I wondering if her face ever hurts from smiling so much. 

"Do you think that's wrong?" I ask being completely serious.

"What do you mean?" 

"I told him I like him, like two days after I met him. Is that wrong?" 

Lulubell chewed on the inside of her cheek, she did this whenever she was in serious thought. "I think that if its what you truly feel than its fine. Wouldn't you feel worse if you didn't tell him? You got to give life a chance you know?" 

I was going to reply when a knock on my lab door cut me off. I walked over to open the door, finding the topic of our conversation standing face to face with me. 

"Good morning sunshine." A very chipper Tadashi said. 

I quickly look to Lulubell asking her with my eyes if she could leave. She just rolls her eyes. "Well I leave you two alone, behave." She said before sidestepping to left of Tadashi to leave my lab. 

I motion for Tadashi to enter my lab, before I sit on my desk crossing my arms over my chest. "You just couldn't stay away could you?" 

Tadashi closes the door behind him. There's a light click meaning that he locked it. 

There's butterfly's in my stomach. I have that giddy feeling, as I felt the sudden urge to touch him. Is this normal? Did people get these feeling of excitement when their near people they like? 

He turns to me, his eyes held a look of hunger. He walks over to me taking my face in his hands. He leans forward and ever so gently presses his lips to mine. 

Sparks went up my spine. His lips felt so soft, so amazing. I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer, deepening the kiss. He's in between my legs now, hands on the back of my head and neck. I'm glad I'm sitting down on the desk, otherwise I would of falling over from pure bliss. 

His tongue cautiously runs over my lip, testing the water. I open my mouth to accept it, he now explores my mouth, roaming over the roof, my teeth, my tongue. When our tongues met it quickly became a competition, one which he easily dominated. 

I accidentally let a moan slip, embarrassed I pulled away covering my mouth. "Sorry." I say looking anywhere but him. 

He laughed shaking his head. "For what? You've done nothing wrong." 

Tadashi moved to kiss my neck, making me gasp. I grasp his hair, leaning my head to the side to give him more room. 

At first he kisses gently, little butterfly kisses up the side of my neck till he reaches right below my ear. His breathing was uneven as he spoke. "You're beautiful Hiro." I didn't get a chance to respond; Tadashi bit down on my neck hard. My hands tightened in his hair, if I was hurting him, he wasn't making it known. 

He sucks the spot he'd just bitin, nursing a purple mark. 

That's going to be fun to hide tomorrow. 

I can't believe myself. Just two days ago I was my cold lonely usual self. If you'd asked me then, if I would meet someone and make out with them in the next two days, I would of looked at you like you were crazy. Was I really doing this right now? With a guy I just met. Am I really letting him touch me this way? Running his hands over my side, his waist in between my legs as I wrap them around his midsection, bringing him close. I let him touch me ears, I never let people do that. And yet here I am, sitting perfectly still for him as he places hickeys on my next. 

I really hope this isn't a one time thing. If this is just a game, I don't know what I'd do afterwards. I've fallen so deep already for a complete stranger. How pathetic. 

I bring my hand up to his chest and slowly push him away. If I'm going to let him do this to me, I have to know what I am to him.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asks. He moves to back away, but I hold onto his shirt, stopping his movements. 

"Are we together?" I ask.

"I would like to be." He admits coming back in close. 

I smile. "I'd like that." 

I move my neck to the side again, telling him I'm okay with him continuing. He doesn't waste anytime reclaiming my neck. 

I close my eyes focussing on his touches. His lips are so smooth, leaving a trail of tingling sensations. His hands travel to the top of my shirt, pulling it down to reveal my collarbone. He leaves a few more marks here, but I can't find it in my self to care. He then does something I wasn't expecting him to do, he grabs the base of my tail, rubbing it with his thumb and four fingers. I arch my back, as a new tingling sensation is made present. It felt so amazing, but maybe we should stop before this gets a little too far.

"Dashi, I have class." I whisper. 

With one more kiss to the Corner of my mouth, he pulls away smiling. "Dashi?"

"Yep, I'm calling you that, live with it." I say playfully pushing him away. "And I meant when I said I had to get to a class, it actually started 15mins ago. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

I run down the hallway, skidding to a halt in front of my classroom door. After a very awkward entrance I take my seat next to Lulubell. She smirks, winking at me. Oh god lord knows what she thinks Tadashi and I did. I stick my tongue out at her, she just rolls her eyes and flips me off. 

"Bitch." I mutter taking out my notebook and pencil. 

\----------------------

I open my eyes; the room is pitch black, a figure kneeling beside my bed. I'm about to panic, when a hand covers my mouth. 

"Shh, shh it's okay, it's just me." Tadashi says in a hushed tone.

The fuck?

I looked over to my clock, it was three am in the freaking morning? Why is he here, how did he even get in my room? 

"Tadashi? What are you doing here." 

It's too dark to really see anything, my eyes are still heavy with sleep and I can't seem to focus on anything. I do know that there's a hand on my cheek, as Tadashi speaks to me. 

"Hiro, I'm so sorry but I have to leave tonight, remember if you ever need anything just call me." 

He kisses me, pouring his heart into it. I can only respond by returning it as best I can. I didn't want him to go, we only really just got together. I know he has a job with the guild, but I didn't want to be away from him. 

We kissed for a while, it wasn't anything intense like this afternoon, it was caring. Yep it official, I've fallen for someone I just met. I guess that whole love at first sight thing has some truth to it. 

I know that once Tadashi goes I won't be able to see him for a while, so I'm going to hold on as tight as I can. He's going to the Other world, a place I can't go. I cling to him, my fists full of his shirt. 

"Please don't go." I say burying my nose into his neck. 

Much to my dismay he sits back, untangling my hold. 

"We'll see each other again, now sleep." He says quietly. 

My eyes become heavy, I can feel myself drifting away. I try my best to keep my eyes open, knowing that when I close him Tadashi would disappear. 

"Don't fight it. Sleep." He soothes, running his hand through my hair. 

He's putting a sleeping spell on me, jerk. Why does everyone know sleeping spells all of a sudden, they're really inconvenient.

It's to the point where my eyes won't open and I'm met with the familiar darkness of sleep.


	6. yet another field trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has not been a good week. also last week wasn't really good. We're taking this stupid test in school called the CAASSP it's really annoying. I've written 6 essays in the past 2 weeks, just on the written portion of the test T_T. soooo i'm going to apologize for this chapter. It didn't come out the way I wanted to. I'm just so done with writing right now. Anyways sorry for the rant and enjoy.

Aron - a mysterious being who controls all light and good in the world.

Giant - religions around the world - a humanoid creature of enormous size. 

I miss him. More than I probably should. It's been about two weeks and I find myself thinking about him everyday; which I'm sure is really unhealthy. He said I could text him if I ever needed anything; we've texted a few times, but it was just like "how was your day?" Or just to say goodnight. It's never been a real conversation. I guess that's my fault, I find an excuse to end our discussion quickly. I know he's very busy working, so I try not to keep him to long. I don't want to cause anymore stress on him or keep him away from his work. He's told me how important the guild is to him, I don't want to be in the way. 

I'm not going to lie, I rather enjoyed our little make out session in my lab. His hands touching my tail, his lips on mine. I want to kiss him again, I want to be near him and talk to him. 

It's okay though, two more weeks and I'll be able to see him again. 

Every year there's a tournament. The tournament consists of all the guild colleges around the world, that along with the actual guilds. Each college or guild submits two competitors. Lulubell and I have already been selected, to represent our college at this years tournament. We've been training non-stop for the past two weeks. I've even learned new hand to hand combat skills. Although in the end I hope I won't have to use them, winning should be fairly easy with just Megabot. I've done a lot of upgrading; he may be small but he as tough as a giant, I feel pretty confident in my invention. 

Lulubells transformed so much in the past two weeks. She's been practicing her magic skills along with her combat. She's been able to find a way to combined her magic with her weapon combinations making her all the more powerful. 

She keeps telling me how she wants to be the first student from a collage to win. Cuz well a student has never actually won before... Every year it's the same, a member from a guild wins. For the past few years it's been the same guy, but I don't remember his name. I've heard he's incredible, beating every opponent he's ever come up against.

No one expects us to win, but none of them know Lulubell like I do. 

The tournament will be broadcasted in both worlds. Millions of people and creatures watch every year. This is a really great opportunity to represent our school, I'm very honored that I've been chosen. 

Anyways away from that, today in combat class were going on another field trip. I think the only cool thing about senior year in college is all the field trips we go on. We're going to the Other world again, to fight monsters or something like that. 

This time Lulubell went up to our teacher before class started and requested to not be called on to open the portal. Our teacher completely understood. 

On the other side of the blue and white swirls, we find ourselves In what seems like a coliseum, like the old ones you see in Greek movies. 

The first thing I feel is the heat, the orange rufescent sun beating down on us. I cover my eyes with my hands to keep the harsh rays of the sun from blinding them. Lulubell has an unhappy scrunched up face as well.

Our teachers smirking, this brings a frown to my face, as i'm sure it does to the other students too. When our combat teacher smirks things are never good. 

"We'll come to Red town arena. Today for combat class you will be pitted against a monster, one set to suit your level of capability." Out teacher beagains. 

Lulubell unwraps a piece of gum, tossing it into her mouth. "That's not so bad." She says looking board. She hands me piece and I do the same. 

"But if it were that simple it wouldn't be any fun! So today you're going to switch weapons with a classmate and use that against your monster!" Our teachers says a little too happily. 

I nearly choke on my gum. 

You have got to be fucking kidding me. 

I barely use a weapon anyways, the only thing I really know how to do is control Megabot. Although I have been working on my hand to hand, but will that do me any good against a monster? 

"Hey do you wanna trade?" Lulubell asks handing out her knives.

She wouldn't dare give anyone else her fans, they were her sisters before she passed away, therefore they're very precious to her. 

Without an answer right away, Lulubell raises an eyebrow, she gestures with her knives again. 

I think I'll play it safe for today, I need something with more range. I shake my head. "Sorry, but no thanks, I'm not good at the whole, stabbing thing." Lulubell snorts, rustling my hair with her free hand.

"I get it, you can't handle these babies." She says. 

I stick my bottom lip out pouting. She always messes up my hair, well more than it already is. I just let her do it, knowing that resistance is futile. 

Than out of the corner of my eyes I spot my classmate Lian. If I remember correctly she uses summons and conjuration spells, that would be perfect! 

I rudely leave Lulubells side to stride across the area to Lain. I hope she hasn't switched already. "Hey Lian wanna trade?" 

I startle her, she looks extremely surprise to see me. I guess that would happen after not talking to anyone but two people, others forget you exist or think you don't like them.

"Of course, h-here." She hands me a small spellbook full on summoning spells, in return I hand her megabot. "Thank you." She's says with a slight bow, in return I smile. 

We have half an hour to get acquainted with our new equipment. Lulubell traded her knives for a Bo staff, and awkwardly tried to twirl it around. Finally she just gave up and decided to stretch. As much as I love to stretch and trust me I do, I can't put this book down. It's really interesting, all the different summons, I never thought that this kind of magic could be this intricate. Theres over hundreds of summons possible, Lian even wrote some more down in the back of the book. I'm trying to read as much as I can before time is out, but there's so many new things to learn. 

In the end the time we were given was all too short. Before I knew it, I along with the rest of my classmates lined up to face our teacher. 

"I hope you all got a chance to play with your new equipment, if not to bad. When you all graduate and become guild members, you'll find that when you are sent out on missions, Aron doesn't always bless you in his favor. Sometimes you will be put in situations beyond your control. You will need to be able to adapt to your surroundings and improvise with what you have. Now that, that's said and done I have one more surprise for you."

There's a groan from the class, every other person throwing in an eye roll. 

"Hush now!" Our teacher demands. "Your seconded surprise for the day is that I will not be your only professional spectator today. Joining us will be three researchers from the Peacekeeper guild, to take notes on you and the monsters you're fighting."

It's official our teachers an ass. 

Lulubell is I think the only one who's excited about this assignment, she seems eager to begin. 

"Who wants to volunteer as tribute?" Lulubells hands shoots up instantly. 

"I would sir."

"Actually Lulubell I want you to go last for once. Hiro, why don't you go first?" My teacher smiled. 

.........shit


	7. Sapphire roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had SAT and Caassp testing, so that wasn't to fun...  
> LOL sorry for complaining here's the next chapter ^_^

Cerastes - (Greek) - A giant flexible snake with horns.

Harpy - (religions around the world) A ravenous hag with magical abilities, a which. A bird like hag who preys on children.

Lizard beast - (religions around the world) - A humanoid reptilian beast. 

Wraith - (Scottish) - a ghost or ghostlike image of someone, especially one seen shortly before or after their death.

 

I take a deep breath in and hold it tight; trying to think. 

Come on Hiro, you got this. Just say a spell doge and repeat, it shouldn't be to hard. 

Finding my confidence I step forward, ready to fight. The rest of the class goes to the viewing area. There are three men already standing there, I assume that they're the researches. As of right now their expressions are board, like the kind you hold in the middle of a math lecture. 

There are cages all around the arena, each in the side of the colosseum leading into darkness. 

I take my stance and prepare myself. A cage on the far side of the wall creaks open. An eerie wind blows towards me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Out of the shadows a cloaked figure emerges. Skeleton arms stick out of the sleeves, as it hovers above the ground. A hood covered it's face. 

"It's a wraith!" Lulubell yells at me from the stands. Gee Lulubell could you be anymore embarrassing. 

"Thanks, I knew that." I reply.

I guess the wraith didn't like our conversation, it wasted no time in lunging at me; to swipe at me with its bony hands. I dash out of the way just as it releases a ball of dark energy at me. 

Now a time would be good as any to summon something. I chant the first spell that comes to mind. Dust starts to kick up, creating a small tornado when is dissipates a Cerastes is left, coiled up. 

"Not bad." I hear my teacher mutter with my cat ears. 

That comment gave me way more confidence than it should of. I ordered the Cerastes to attack. It strikes quickly, but the wraith remained unfazed. It shot another ball of dark energy, hitting my summon with ease. The Cerastes hissed as its body slowly burned to a crisp.

All my confidence left me, the wraith came at me again. Without realizing what I was saying I chanted another spell. The was a blinding light, before a girl with red hair stood before me. She wore a skirt and crop top and had a sword at her side. 

She blocked the wraiths attack with her sword sending the monster staggering back. 

"Master what do you want me to do?"  
She said looking to me.

Wait, is she refuting to me? I didn't even know you could summon people as familiars, not that I'm complaining at this exact moment.

"Destroy the wraith!" I say pointing my finger to the monster. 

Without hesitation the girl leapt forward slicing through the wraith as if it's bones were made of butter. The wraith fell to the ground, it's bones dissolving into blood. I watched, holding my nose to keep out the smell of blood, as the wraith faded away.

I didn't know skeletons could bleed.

"I look forward to seeing you again master." I turn around to face the red head girl. 

"Wait I don't know your name." I say. She shakes her head giving a smile, before disappearing in a flash of light. 

I stood in awe, who exactly was that? I find Lian in the stands, her face is just as confused as mine.with my turn being over I sit next to her as the next student fights their monster. She knew what I intended to ask, she however shook her head sighing.

"I have no idea who that was, there isn't a spell in my book that could someone such as her." Lian said folding her hands in her lap. What did she mean by there was no such spell in her book? I came up with it on my own out of the blue? That doesn't seem possible, I'm a robotics major not a spell major. Although.....It was weird, when I summoned her without meaning to, I felt a connection. Like she was meant to tell me something or help me in some way. I could summon her again and ask her.

"Are you tired?" Lain asks pulling me from my thoughts. I blink tilting my head to the side.

"Huh?"

"It must've taken a lot of energy to summon her, are you tired?" She asked again. 

I didn't feel the loss of energy until she mentioned it. My energy was drained and my body felt like a wight. I found it hard to sit up, my body leaning to the side, till my cheek touched the cold stone bench. 

"are you okay?" Lian asked amused. 

I groaned, not finding the energy to speak. 

She giggled tossing a strand of her hair back. "If you need to, you can use some of my energy." She offered nicely.

"Nah it's okay, you need your energy for your fight, thanks for the offer though." I forced myself to reply. 

"Anytime! And um Hiro?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that maybe we could be friends?"

Huh? Where is she going with this? 

"What?" I ask. 

"Can we be friends?" She asks again.

No ones ever asked me to be their friend before. It's not that I don't want friends it's just that no one ever really wanted to be friends, aside from Lulubell and Fred of course, our friendship sort of just happened, it was never formally announced or anything. To have someone ask out loud to be friends was a new experience, one I would love to get use to. 

"Of course." I say still lying down. 

I can't see her from this angle, but I hear her clap her hands together excitedly.

"Great! Hiro you and I are now friends!"

\---------------------------------------

The rest of our time at the colosseum passed fairly quickly. Lain went and struggled at the beginning, but did pretty well overall. Lulubell faced off against a harpy, which to no surprise she defeated with ease. I kind of hate her for being so good at fighting. She made everything graceful, while I clumsily stumble around the arena like a bull in a china shop. She adapted to the Bo staff very well, which once again was no surprise. The researches paid very close attention to her, writing things down on notepads with annoying clicky pens. I don't think they cared about anyone else, the only time when their eyes fully opened with alertness was for Lulubell. She knew they were watching her to and decided to show off, doing an unnecessary amount of twirls with the bow.

"Fucking attention whore." I swore under my breath. 

"What was that?" Lian asked.

"N-nothing, sorry just talking to myself." I replied. 

With everyone finish ahead of time our teacher did something cool for once, he let us walk around the town. 

I went with Lian seeing as Lulubell would be awhile. The researchers wanted to talk to her and I didn't feel like standing around hearing random people praise her, I already get enough of that on a daily basis.

The town was really intriguing, red clay homes, with shop stalls set up in the front. People and creatures walking, flying, crawling about their daily lives, going to stall vendors and buying anything from food to potions to building materials. There's about twenty different languages being spoken all at once, none of which I can understand. Lain had eyes as wide as dinner plates, a dainty smile shines brightly on her face. She's really quite adorable, even if she is older than me by a few years, she seems much younger or at least she asks younger, like a little sister almost. 

"Hiro this is so wonderful!" She says merrily. "Look at all the clothes and the people and the stalls!" 

I laughed stretching my arms above my head.   
"Calm down you don't want to get too excited and over heat." I say

It was really hot; well we were in a desert town after all. And while I find this town to be unique and inspiring, I don't think I could ever live here. The heat is way to intense for my liking. 

"It is rather hot isn't it." Lian said, stopping to look at a stall with jewelry. 

There was an old women, with yellowish teeth running the stall; she chuckled in agreement. "The sun beats down harshly on this town, but we who live here have come to live with it. I don't think I've ever seen you two here before?" The old lady questioned.

Lain shook her head. "No we're not from around her and just came to visit for the day. I love your jewelry it's really pretty." Lain said taking a closer look at the array of shiny trinkets. "What are these for?" She asked point to a pair of necklaces with tiny ruby stones on the ends. 

The women smiled, showing off her yellow teeth further. "These are bonding necklaces, lovers give them to each other when they bond." She looks at me and winks. My faves flushes and I decide it's time for us to go. 

"Lain we should probably go." I say starting to walk away. 

"Oh wait before you go here." The old lady hands lain a beautiful blue sapphire necklace. The sapphire is shaped like a rose, with gold stems wrapping around it. 

A blue rose?

"I can't just take this!" Lain exclaimed. 

"Nonsense this is my stall and I can give you what I want. You seem like a really sweet young girl, and you've brought a smile to this old lady's face, so please take it." The old women insisted. 

"Thank you so very much." Lain said happily. 

The old lady waved us goodbye, when we continued down the road.

Lain admires the necklace, before putting it on. "I can't believe she just gave this to me, she's such a sweet lady." Lian said fondly, still turning the stone side to side, watching it catch the light.

"I know right, your necklace is really pretty." I comment. 

Lain tucks the necklace under her shirt, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "And here I thought today was going to be another boring field trip day."

When are field trips ever boring? Last field trip I almost got killed by a rock demon and this field trip I almost got incinerated by a wraith. Yeah school field trips were just completely boring. 

My mind somehow wandered back to the pair of ruby necklaces. The old women said they were bonding necklaces, what exactly did she mean by that? Maybe it's like a wedding ring or something. Like people who love each other give to one another.....like maybe Tadashi would maybe give to me? I wouldn't mind that; being with him in that way. Wow look at me, I'm already fantasizing about things like marriage with Tadashi, how much more of a creep could I possibly be? I find myself blushing at my thoughts.

I wonder if he ever thinks of me like the way I think of him. Does he miss me or think about the next time we'll meet? He probably doesn't have it as bad as I do, but for the time being i'll pretend like he does.

"Hey Hiro do you know where we are?" Lian asks after a while. 

I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we took a wrong turn. We stood in a long narrow alleyway, with tall clay walls rising up the side. Down a ways the path split in two: one going to the left, one going to the right. We were alone, the crowds remaining on the main roads. 

"Um you check left and I check right?" Lian suggested. 

Before I could tell her that was a terrible idea she was already down the right lane and around the corner. 

Damn Lain for someone who's really smart at school, you're sure as hell not street smart. Where did she get the idea to just run off in a strange place? 

"Lian wait, you can't just go off on your own!" I dash after her.

"You could get into-oh shit" I round the corner and I'm met face to face with four guys- er, well creatures standing around Lians unconscious body on the ground. She was only out of my sight for five seconds!

"Get away from her!" I hiss at the strangers. They laugh and began to talk in a language I don't understand. 

One of them smelled of swamp water, which is really bizarre considering the fact that we're in a desert. I catch a glimpse of his scaly tail; an ugly green. Another one of the four had long fingernails, laced with dirt and curled slightly at the ends. The other two seemed human. They all wore masks covering the features of their face. 

They laughed at my attempts to sound tough. Damn it I was not in the mood to fight. I used all my energy for my summons this morning. I took a stance anyways, hoping that it would show I was serious. They weren't even phased, one took Lian by her hair and put a knife under her throat, I didn't need to speak his language to understand what he was implying. I hissed frustrated at the situation, there is nothing I can do. 

I glare at the four putting my hands in the air to surrender.

\-----------------------

I'm blind folded, rudely being shoved down what I assume narrow passageways. I felt the shadows of the walls lay over us, as i'm pushed further and further into the unknown.   
In a sudden rush of coldness, the light I could see through the blindfold darkened. Were we inside a house? I'm shoved to the ground, hands bound to my back. 

Their talking in that damn language of there's again, I can't understand anything. 

With an unpleasant thud, warmth touched my side, it laid beside me motionlessly. 

Oh shit Lain!

I subtlety try to nudge her, trying to wake her up. One of the four saw me and harshly spoke in that god ugly language of theirs and pulled Lain from my side. 

The rope that bind my hands dug into my wrist making them sting, halting my concentration for a few moments. Come on Hiro focus, i'm the only one who can get us out of this. I dig through my brain, trying to find a solution. I'm to weak to fight right now, and I have no idea where Megabot is. Shifting my legs from underneath me, I feel my phone in my back pocket. 

I could call Tadashi....

No never mind he's probably too busy right now, even if he wasn't I don't want to bother him.

My time for figuring out an escape plan ran short, when i'm roughly grabbed by the collar and my blindfold is torn off.

We are indeed in an house; it was more like a one room home with a tattered bed, and a fire pit. Beside the two pieces of furniture the room lay bare with bare clay walls enclosing the space. 

Soulless yellow eyes bore into my eyes. The expression frustrated, not liking what's happening in front of it. 

This must be the lizard guy from earlier.

He speaks to me, with anger. I can only shake my head and glare. 

"I have no idea what you're saying asshat so just let us go!" I yell, not knowing if I'm understood or not. 

Ether he understood my insult or is just a dick, because he roughly grabs my ears yanking me to my feet bythem. I cry out in pain when he grips them tighter, still yelling at me in a foreign voice.

"I-I don't kno- ow! Let go!" I say struggling more to try to free myself. 

The pain is intense, giving me a very unpleasant headache, I hiss showing my fangs, giving my last attempt to look tough. The lizard beast hissed back at me, his more loud, more threatening. Letting go with one hand, he reaches behind his back bringing forth a knife, from his belt. He holds it to my ears motioning like he's going to...

I struggle more, my claws scratching at the ropes tied to my wrist. There is no way in hell i'm letting this guy cut my ears off. However the more I struggled the more pain I felt. At this moment there was only one name that came to my mind.

Tadashi...

I close my eyes bracing myself for the pain to come. But the i'm unexpectedly dropped to the ground. The reptilian beast cries out in pain, as a silver blade pierces through it chest. It's scaly body falls to the ground motionless, blood oozing from its impalement. Standing behind the now deceased reptile, a, what I assume to be man, stands tall with an Okami mask to hide his face. 

The other three clad in black speak in harsh tones to one another, obviously surprised by the sudden attack. They charge at the intruder, two wielding knives the other bare fisted. 

The stranger, takes no stance he merely waits for them to come within arm's length, before swiftly striking. 

I have to close my eyes not to throw up at the sudden burst of redness that now surrounds the stranger. He takes his time slowly ending their lives, carving them viciously with his knife. 

I'm stunned at the sudden sight before me. There's so much blood, and this person seemed to take pleasure in torturing these creatures. When they are good and done, the stranger takes the tip of his small knife and pokes it in the eyes of each victim. 

He's doing this just for the hell of it?

I suddenly think that I might of been better off with the lizard beast. My blood runs cold with fear as I watch terrified. He continues to play with the deceased, which disgust me to no end. But I rather it be done to them than us. 

I shift again, I'm sure my wrist are bleeding by now, but I still move to cut the ropes. 

The stranger noticed my movements, stopping abruptly to look at me. I tremble as the black eyes of the Okami mask watch me. The stranger than stands to walk over to me. I worm my way back, till I hit a wall, my heart pounding full speed in my chest. "Stay away!" I yell at the stranger just as he's about to reach for me. He recoils his arm quickly, almost as if my words burned him. I shake; after a moment he reaches back behind me. 

"Hey what are you-?!"

There's a snap and my hands are free. I rub my aching wrist never taking my eyes away from the black orbs of the Okami mask. I'm to afraid to breath, afraid that my breath will set him off and he'll kill Lian and I in an instant.

In silence he makes the first move, pointing a finger to the exit. Hesitantly I let my eyes slip to where he points, then quickly back to see that the stranger.....

Is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is always welcomed :) have a nice day!


	8. the day before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me I used google translate......sorry 
> 
> Anyways enjoy ^_^

It's the day we leave for the tournament and I couldn't be more excited. It's been a little over a month since I've last seen Tadashi; the image of him never leaving my thoughts. The idea of facing him in the tournament gave me motivation to train even harder. Lulubell and I took the few extra hours of our day to practice everything from magic to hand to hand, to using Megabot more effectively. 

I find that I actually like using summons; Lians been kind enough to lend me her books to study from. She even let me take a few to the tournament. She showed me how to summon certain things using the least amount of energy, how different familiars act in different ways; the stories and legends they came from. Over the course of this time Lian and I have become really close friends. She helped Lulubell and I practice by summoning creatures for us to fight, she baked cookies and made sandwiches for us on long training days, she really is like a younger sister- but older, so an older sister. She even made Lulubell and I lunches for the first day, as a way of saying good luck and that she was rooting for us. 

Which brings me to now. Here we are in Evico city, the New York of the Other world. There are tall glass skyscrapers, colorful shop displays, glossy lights beaming brightly. A positive energy dispersing through the air. 

This city was at first a settlement for the major powers of our world. They wanted a "safe" place to do research about this world, but soon local culture started to mixed in with western and others soon joined, creating a melting pot of a city. This city holds the most populated group of humans from earth and is the center of all trade for both worlds. There is also a metro system that runs through every other major city and town on this planet, therefore making it the perfect place for the tournament to be held. 

The tournament will last seven days, the first day being tomorrow: Saturday through Friday. Each match is decided at random, your opponent can be anyone from human to Mage to beast. Your first lost is your only lost; game over. The plan is to have only to competitors left by Friday. Those two will face off and winner gets glory, money and bragging rights forever. Oh! And of course it looks good for your school, not that a college has one yet, but you get the point.

Collages from all around in both worlds send two of their best students to represent them. Each country gets a hotel designated for their colleges. China has their own, Astrella has their own ect. 

We're walking to ours now. Lulubell is acting like a five year old, holding my hand and swinging it back and forth.

"I'm so excited!" She squeals. 

I roll my eyes pulling my hand away. "You better be or all that training would of gone to waste." I say looking at our map. "This should be it." I roll up the map to place it in my bag. 

"Omg!" Lulubell says bouncing up and down. "It's so cool."

The exterior of the hotel was in no way nondescript. Royal blue paint colored the outside, dramatic lights were put in specific spots to highlight the buildings features. 

We walked inside and were given a room key. Lulubell talked non stop on the ride up the elevator. I wonder if she thinks I'm still listening to her? 

Our room held your standard two beds a t.v, a bathroom and a small kitchen. Overall it was pretty nice. 

I placed my luggage down on my bed, before falling flat on it. 

Here we are a day before the biggest tournament of our lives. I have the worst butterfly's right now. This would be my first official tournament. Lulubell has been in tournaments before, so she must be used to the flutters by now. Although none of those tournaments would be like this one. Everyone will see this one, it's being broadcasted to everywhere. Are full names are placed on a list where everyone can see them, so if we mess up they know who we are. This could ether be the most amazing life changing experience or the most embarrassing one. 

"Hey stop worrying and come eat lunch. Lain made food for us remember." Lulubell said getting her lunch Lian made for her out. 

That's right I totally almost forgot. I get up to get my lunch to join Lulubell at the small kitchen table. I open the small paper bag pulling out a PB&J sandwich a cookie and some fruit and gummy bears! She remembered that the last time we hung out, aunt Cass gave me a bag and I devoured the whole thing in seconds. 

"Wow she actually got you gummy bears." Lulubell said unwrapping her sandwich. 

"Yeah, I guess she remembered I liked them. It's really nice of her to make lunch for us. Hey what's this?" From the bottom of my lunch bag I pull out an envelope, I turn it around in my hands, on the front it says to Lulubell and Hiro. I raise an eyebrow to Lulubell, she shrugs her shoulders. 

"Open it!" She urges. 

My fingers tear at the folds of the envelope, taking the outer paper away till only the letter is left. I open the letter and can't help the smile that overtakes my face. 

Lulubell notices my change in expression. "What! What is it?"

There's a picture of all our classmates. Fred, Lindsay, Adam all of our professors, Lian. They all posed for a picture for us. Underneath the picture in cursive writing, Lain wrote. 

"Dear Hiro and Lulubell

We are all so very proud of you! Good luck at the tournament, we're all counting on you two to represent our school with pride. You two have been training very hard for the past month, so I'm sure you two will do wonderfully! 

Sincerely   
Your classmates and Lain

P.S  
Fred says to kick butt!"

 

Lian you are too nice. 

I hand the letter to Lulubell, she smiles at the contents. 

There's a ding from my phone and I dig around in my pocket to pull it out, it was Tadashi.

"Who's that?" Lulubell asks.

"Tadashi. He wants me to meet him at his hotel, he says he has something to show me." I said packing the leftovers of my lunch into the paper bag to put into the fridge for later. 

"Wait if you're going now i'll walk with you half way. There some places in the city I want to see." Lulubell said, doing the same as I had done in packing up her lunch. 

We walked a ways, asking for directions every now and then. The city streets were filled with people bustling about. 

We were in the city square sitting down on the edge of a fountain. "We're so lost." Lulubell said stating the obvious. 

I sighed rubbing my face. 

"Are you guys lost?" A women said in a French accent. A blonde young women dressed in rather expensive clothes stood before me, with a male next to her with brown hair. 

"Obviously they are, but that is to be expected from third rate citizens." The brown hair male said. 

Who the fuck were these guys? And out of everyone on this planet why did they have to come up to us and act like jerks. This is really random.

Lulubell was up in an instant, getting into the other girls face. "What gives you the right to talk to us that way."

The blonde girl took a step back holding her nose in the air. "We are the representors for the French guild academy in France. And we're here for the tournament, so watch who you're talking to!" She sneered. 

"Well guess what goldilocks we're here for the tournament too!" Lulubell snapped back. 

The blond and brunette seemed shocked by this news. They both looked at each other before looking back to us. "You in the tournament. Ha! You will be out in the first round." The blonde flipped her hair and proceed to walk away with the man.

"Hey don't you walk away!" Lulubell yelled after them, I had to grab her arm to keep her from pursuing the two.

"Let it go Lu, they're not worth it." I say bringing her back to fountain. 

"Who are they even? And why did they come up to us like that." Lulubell questioned annoyed. 

It was really random for them to just come up to us.... 

 

After our unexpected and rather annoying encounter, Lulubell and I got directions and off we went. Lulubell walked me half way like she said, before going off on her own to look at the shops. 

I eventually found the hotel, but I had to do a double take at the address to make sure it was the right place. 

This hotel was overly facing, making me feel very out of place with my hoodie and cargo pants. Even when I walked in people looked at me oddly. I came to the front desk clearing my throat to grab the concierges attention. 

He raised his head, smile disappearing as he did so. In a annoyed unimpressed tone he asked. "Are you lost?"

What was it with all these rude people today? First the snotty French guys now this. Did I have something unpleasant on my face that I don't know of?

"No, no I'm not lost. I'm looking for Tadashi Hamada; room 352?" I ask.

The man frowned. "You and twelve other people."

Me and twelve other people? 

"Listen I know you admire him and you a huge fan, but I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered by someone like you, so if you could just leave that would be great or should I call security?" The concierges said, putting the desk phone to his ear to reinforce the threat. 

I didn't get a chance to explain myself, before a girl in a bright pink dress walked up to me. 

"Are you Hiro!?" She asked enthusiastically.

What is happening? 

"Um, yes." I stutter. 

"Oh my gosh it's so nice to meet you!" She said giving me hug which surprised me. "Tadashi's told me so much about you!"

No really what the hell is happening? 

"It's nice to meet you too, but who are you?"  
I ask trying to be polite. 

"Oh my names Honey Lemon. I'm a friend of Tadashi's." She says taking my hand and pulling toward the elevators. 

I look back to the concierges; he glares at me displeased by my sudden rescue.

I'm pulled into the elevator, with Honey Lemon linking arms with mine. There is an awkward silence being stretched around us, the only sound was outdated music that the elevator played. My head still spun at everything that happened in the last few minutes. 

"You know Tadashi talks non stop about you." Honey Lemon said breaking the silence. 

My ears perk up at this. "Really?" 

She nods her head. "So i'm really glad to meet you. From what I hear you mean a lot to him." 

I wonder what Tadashi had said about me. According to Honey Lemon it was all good things, and that made me smile to myself. I didn't really have anyone to talk to about Tadashi besides Lulubell and Fred. Fred of course, whenever I brought up the subject would make jokes about it rather than having a serious conversation. Lulubell also liked to tease me about our relationship, but if I ever needed her to, she would put the joking aside to talk. 

Honey Lemon seemed really nice. Her appearance is one of a caring figure. She has pink glasses to match her outfit, adding to her bubbly personality. At first I was worried about meeting Tadashi's friends, but if they were all like her I wouldn't mind anymore. Even though I just met her I feel like I could ask her anything, which brings me to my next question. 

"Hey Honey Lemon, when I was talking to the front desk guy he said other people came here to see Tadashi. Do you know what he means by that?" I ask. 

Still linked by our arms, she pushes her glasses up her nose. "You don't have to worry about them, they're just fans is all." She says as if she's use to it. 

"Fans?" I parot.

"Yeah, Tadashi won the tournament the last few years, so he's attracted quite a few fans." She says, this time admiring her manicure.

"He what!?" I ask loudly. 

"You mean you didn't know?" 

"No." 

The elevator doors open and Honey Lemon tugs me by our linked arms down the hall. We stop at the room, my ears pick up hearing the raised voices of people arguing. One I knew, the voice of Tadashi, the other voice was knew; that of a woman's.

Without knocking Honey Lemon opens the door with a key card and ushers me inside. 

The arguing stopped immediately, both Tadashi and the girl I heard looking at us. The girl he was arguing with, looked on me with despise. Despite the hostility towards me, I see that she is actually really pretty. Brown hair green eyes, it kind of bugged me, how beautiful she was. 

She didn't say anything else. She picked up a handbag, making her anger evident, she stormed passed Honey and I slamming the door as she went. 

I look to Honey for an explanation, but she gives none, she plays with her hair uncomfortably, waiting for someone else to break the silence. Getting nothing for her I turn to Tadashi. Upon our eyes meeting his frown disappears, being replaced with a welcoming smile. 

"Well i'm going to step out now, you two enjoys yourself." Honey says excusing herself from the room. 

When the door shuts, warm arms wrap around me. 

"I'm sorry you had to witness that." Tadashi says, nuzzling my hair. "Welcome to Evico."

I turn around in his arms, planting a kiss to his lips.

The past month has been crawling by at a snails pace. The minutes inching a mile per hour, the day's feeling like life times. Why is it that when you're looking forward to something time decides to pass by so slowly?  
Like the last five minutes before school gets out or when you're waiting in the car for six hours on a road trip Disneyland. Time has a way of being annoying like that. When you're having fun it decides to speed up and end the joyful moments quickly, but when you board or waiting for things to be over it almost stops. In my opinion it's been way too long since I've last seen Tadashi. And judging by the affection being show right now, he missed me too.

When I pull away however, his face is full of worry. 

"What's wrong?" I ask cupping his cheek with my hand. 

He sighs taking my hand away from his face and holding it in his. "I heard about what happened to you in Red town. About you and your classmate getting captured."

My eyes widen. Before we went back to our class Lain and I made a promise to each other not to tell anyone about what happen. We didn't want our classmates or teachers to get involved in what we thought was a one time incident. We tried not to make a big deal out of it, people in this world get mugged all the time. That and I didn't want to tell anyone about the Okami mask wearing guy. I told Lian of course, but that's it. No ones else knew about the events of that day. Not even Lulubell and Fred. 

"How do you know about that?" I ask seriously. I move to pull away from him, but he tightens his grip around my waist. 

"I have my sources." He lets go of my hand to place his under my chin, lifting it so I had to meet his gaze. "Why didn't you call me?" 

"I didn't want to bother you." I say trying my best to avert my eyes. 

"Hiro, you are never a bother me. I'm never to busy to help you, if you need me I will be there." He kisses me sweetly and I return it wrapping my arms around his neck.

We last a moment like this, just holding eachother. 

After a bit I pull away to ask. "Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Actually yeah, I want to show you what i've been working on." He says pulling me by the hand to another room. There's almost nothing in it, just a desk with notepad papers spread out everywhere and a red box thing sitting in the middle. 

Tadashi walks over to the desk picking up a roll of duct tape. He walks back over to me and before I can do anything rips a piece of duct tape from the roll and puts it flat against my arm and pulling it off.

"Ow dude!" I recole rubbing my stinging arm. "What was that for?" 

He just smiles and looks to the red box in the center of the room, a small inflating noise is heard and out of the box a white squishy robot blows up. 

"This is what i've been working on." He says. 

The robot very awkwardly wobbles over to me. "Hello I am Baymax, I heard a sound of distress. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" 

On Baymax's stomach appears a screen showing what look like emojis. The faces going from happy to painful.

"Um one." I say, looking warily at the marshmallow like robot. 

The robot blinks, tilting its head slightly to the side. "I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have a minor abrasion on your arm. I will suggest an antibacterial spray."

"Wait what's in the spray specifically?" I ask.

"The main component is bacitracin." The robot says. 

"That's a bummer i'm allergic to that." 

"You are not allergic to bacitracin, you do have a minor allergic to peanuts." Baymax says holding a finger in the air in a matter of fact way. 

I give the robot my arm and he sprays it with the antibacterial spray. Baymax was really cute in a squishy marshmallow like way. He kind of reminded me of a penguin or an infant child. Someone still young and innocent. Nevertheless he's very impressive. "You did some serious programming on this thing didn't you?" I ask Tadashi. 

"Yep he's programmed with over ten thousand medical procedures." Tadashi clicks an access port on Baymax's chest. Out pops a green chip. "This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax."

I push the chip in, before taking a better look at the robot. "Vinyl?"

"Yeah, I wanted him to be huggable." Tadashi explains taking a step back so I could survey his work better. 

I take the robot's head and tilt it down to my height, so I could get a better look at its eyes. Then circling around the robot. The overall product left me in awe.

"Hyperspectral cameras, carbon fiber skeleton, not bad Tadashi." 

Tadashi smiles at the compliment I give him. 

"Thanks Hiro, he's going to help a lot of people."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Tadashi insisted he take me out and show me around the city. we went out to dinner; I couldn’t read anything on the menu because of the different languages spoken here. Tadashi ended up ordering for me, I don’t know what he got me, but whatever it is it tasted really good, though it took me a moment to get over the fact the my dish was blue and look liked dried out pasta. I drank for the third time ever. It’s not something I usually find an interest in, but Tadashi asked if I wanted to try some. Unlike the other drinks i’ve had I actually kind of liked this one. It wasn’t overly strong and didn’t leave a terrible taste in your mouth afterwards. 

After dinner we walked around a bit, Tadashi told me more about Baymax. I told him about my microbots and the student showcase coming up at the end of the year. we held hands, talked, laughed, did things normal couples do. I almost forgot about the tournament completely. 

Don’t ask me how, but we some how managed to end up on a park bench in a dimly lit park. We were kissing, at first it was simple, slow caring kisses. I don't know which one of us made it more-um passionate? But i guess it didn't matter. He took my bottom lip and gently sucked, making me moan. He then traced my neck with his tongue making me shiver. I felt him grin against my skin. 

His hands reached behind me, going to touch my tail-.

"Tadashi we're in a park." I protest, but made movement to stop him as his hands touch my tail. I gasp burying my head in his neck. He chuckles darkly.

"There's no one here this late." He says trying to make excuses. "No one but us." He bites down roughly on my neck making cry out. To apologize he runs his tongue over the newly bruised spot.

"T-Tadashi come on we have the tournament tomorrow." I try to reason. 

Tadashi groaned before letting my neck go regrettingly. 

"Fine then, to be continued." He says with a devilish smirk. 

I blush getting off his lap. "Um yeah, sure."

\------------------------------------

By the time I got back to the hotel it was roughly around midnight. 

“So i’ll see you tomorrow?” Tadashi asks leaning down give me a chaste kiss. 

I nodded smiling. "Yeah, and I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you guys liked this chapter, because I had some trouble with it lol. R&R and have a nice day :) or night...


	9. Don't ask don't tell

Today's the day the qualifying rounds start or whatever they're called. Lulubell wanted to get here early like always, I'm sure we were up before any of the other competitors. We sit here on the stands of one of the many stadiums within the city's biggest rec center. Six floors, two Olympic pools, three smaller ones. Two soccer fields, gyms, shower rooms, the works. Lulubell dragged me all over this place this morning, making her usual comments and giving her rants about how she liked or disliked the area. I tuned out for most of it, thinking about anything else besides her opinions. 

In the early morning, the lights of the building were not yet turned on. We walked down dark quiet hallways, that smelled of chlorine, and cleaning products. It's feels like walking down a high school hallway at night or when you get there at six am for a class. Nothing thing like creepy hallways and ugly brownish purple carpet to put the butterflies in your stomach at rest. 

After about two hours of walking around aimlessly, others started to arrive. A few announcements are made and the first matches start. 

Lulubell and I wait for our turn, sitting in a hall with a glass window overlooking one of the many arenas. She plays with a rubix cube, one that she stole from Fred our first year of college. She said she would give it back, but she never has and probably never will.

We wait and the butterflies return. I close my eyes, thinking about my first match. I didn't even know who I was going against and I wouldn't till about one minute before the match started. There is no planning, no strategies to be thought up. All we could do was wait and hope that whoever you got put up against slipped. 

I hate waiting for things. I hate it because when you wait you have time to think. When you think you second guess yourself which can lead to fatal errors. The more you wait the more nervous you get. 

Lulubell finally gets frustrated with the rubix cube and places back in her bag. She turns to me waiting for me to start up a conversation. I don't feel like talking so I said nothing, I was too tired from going to bed at midnight last night. I didn't plan on talking, but Lulubell would never stand for that. 

"You know you wouldn't be so tired of you didn't stay out so late last night like an idiot." She says now braiding her hair. 

I ignore her comment taking the rubix cube from her bag. She frowns at the fact that I don't reply.

"Don't be rude." She says finishing one braid and starting another. "You should of paid more attention to the time. I know you were off with your Prince Charming but for the love of god Hiro we have a tournament to win." She finished the seconded braid, looking at it on the camera of her phone, she makes a face before untying the seconded braid not happy with it and starting again. 

I finish the rubix cube. "Yeah I know." I say softly. 

Lulubell rolls her eyes and snatches the cube away from me. "What am I going to do with you?"

\----------------------

A speaker just above us announces my name telling me to report to arena four, Lulubell helps me up and the two of us walk to my first match. 

I stand in the area which kind of looks like a basketball court only bigger. There are a few people in the stands peering down on us.

My first opponent is a Russian man. He's not overly buff or tall, he looks like an average guy with a cloak. 

A screen appears in front of us showing a picture of me and my general info. From this I see that my opponent's name is Alexander. 

We meet halfway shaking hands and exchanging good lucks. He didn't seem cold or scary like I pictured my first opponent to be; for that I am secretly grateful. 

The starting bell buzzes and my first match officially begins. 

Alexander wastes no time in sending sharp wind cycles at me, catching me off card and cutting my cheek and shoulder. 

So this was a wind Mage, which means he's good in long distant attacks, I got to get close to him to do any damage. 

I take Megabot out, sending him straight for Alexander. Alexander lets forth a powerful gust of wind knocking Megabot to the side. He then sends more wind cycles at me, slicing my side. 

It was hard to see the wind or feel it because of the speed he was sending his attacks with, but now would not be a good time to stress about it.

I spend a good five minutes dodging Alexander's attacks. He got me good a few times. A cut to my arm and one more to my side, the same one as my other, while I hadn't even touched him yet. 

When I get an idea-it was a terrible idea, but it was an idea. I send Megabot off to the side and try to gets Alexander's attention completely on me. Up until this point we have been on opposite sides of the area, now with my best efforts i come slightly closer, not close enough for the cycles to be anymore trouble, but enough to make my opponent uneasy. 

Alexander's solely focused on me. So focused that he doesn't notice Megabot come up behind him with string. Before Alexander knew what was happening he fell to the floor tied up from head to toe. 

The same bright screen from before appears showing the word 'winner' on my side and 'defeated' on Alexander's. 

My first match was officially over. 

I walk over to Alexander and help untie him from the string. To my surprise he isn't furious at me. We shake hands for a second time and he says to me-.

"Nice job, but aren't you a little young to be in this tournament." His accent is thick and his voice low. 

"Why yes, yes I am." I smile and so does he. I wanted to ask him some questions when out of the corner of my eye I catch Tadashi watching us from behind a glass viewing area. He didn't have his usually cheery face and I suddenly felt nervous again. 

"Are you going to be alright? I got you pretty good." Alexander says referring to the now bleeding cuts on my sides. 

I had forgotten all about them till now and it wasn't till now that I felt them stinging and sore. 

I looked back up to the viewing area to see that Tadashi is gone. 

"Um yeah I'll be fine, now if you please excuse me." I say taking off out of the arena. 

Despite the soreness from my injuries I jog up the the viewing area where I say Tadashi. At first I don't see him, the halls lay empty, but then I jumped when out of nowhere Tadashi appears again and takes my hand. Without a word or any explanation he drags me to the nearest bathroom, pulling me in and locking the door. He motions for me to sit on the counter, eyes never leaving the cuts on my body. 

I don't move.

"Tadashi?"

His face remains unchanged. "Sit." He orders this time in a commanding voice. 

This time I do as he says sitting on the bathroom counter. 

He comes closer, standing in between my legs, his gaze still on my injuries. 

He doesn't look like himself. He looks different, weather it was a good different or bad different, I don't know. I do know however that there is an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

I wasn't afraid of Tadashi; I never could be, he would only ever do what he thought was right. ThisI know. Although I can still feel uneasy. 

"You can't tell anyone about what I'm about to do. And don't question me about it later okay?" Despite the animalistic face, his words were caring and worried. "Try to relax."

What is he talking about?

"Tadashi wha-." He cuts me off with a kiss, bringing his hand to the side of my cheek that isn't cut. 

"Trust me." He released my lips to slide over to my cut, his lips ghosting over it. He kisses it a few times as if apologizing for something he hasn't done yet. Then he slides his tongue out over the opening. Shortly followed after his actions an unpleasant stinging makes itself know, causing me to tense up. It stings like those alcoholic wipes, only ten times worse. I try my best to keep still but can't help jerking at the pain. 

I sighed in relief when Tadashi pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. 

"You not a vampire are you?" I joke, however Tadashi's face remains serious. 

He takes my hand bringing it to meet where the cut on my cheek is....or was? 

I feel around my cheek feeling nothing. I turn to look into the mirror to see that indeed the cut was gone, there wasn't even a scar left. 

"H-how?" I touch my cheek several more times to co confirm that fact that my cut had healed. 

Tadashi kissed the side of my neck, slowly moving down to my shoulder, sliding my shirt down to gain access to the gash on it. I held my breath knowing that this was probably going to hurt. 

Tadashi followed the same procedure with this wound as he did the previous one. Kissing it lightly before dipping his tongue in the Crimson fluid flowing from the gash. 

I inhaled sharply, my hand grabbing the fabric of Tadashi's uniform. I pressed my head to Tadashi's shoulder and closed my eyes, gritting my teeth. 

Tadashi took his time nursing the wound, savoring the taste on his tongue, lapping up the blood as if a kitten was drinking milk. Keeping and easy pace until the wound fully healed. He didn't bother to even look at me, before sliding down to my the cut on my arm. 

"T-Tadashi wait." I try to pull my arm away, but Tadashi holds my arm in place, my strength no wear near his. "Tadashi that hurts." I say still trying to move my arm away. His grip around my waist with his other arm tightening . He looks at me now and my breath catches in my throat at the sight of his eyes. 

They're yellow...

I stare into his eyes seeing my reflection within them. I look like a scared mess, but at the moment could you blame me? And not only have his eyes changed but I can hear his heavy breathing. Hard breaths, not like the soft calm ones that the Tadashi I knew had. It was like he was a completely different person, almost a different soul and being altogether. The hunger in his eyes the tightness of his grip, it's almost like I'm about to be devoured. This was a new side to Tadashi, one I don't understand. While I fight the urge to squirm in his hold, we have a staring contest for what feels like hours. I'm too scared to blink or look away, it's the kind of fear and uncertainty that freezes you in place. I have to remind myself that this is Tadashi, but my thoughts contradict with what I see. Who I see is not human. I thought he was, I mean he never told about any of this. Who and what did I fall for?

Tadashi's grip loosens and he takes a deep breath in and closed his eyes. "Hiro." He begins, holding my arm up high. "Trust me."

"You said that already." I say giving up the fight to my arm. "It hurts."

Tadashi chuckles amused. "You've said that already too."

I attempt to pout sticking my lower lip out, the way Lulubell says is cute. It's the look I use to get away with everything, even with aunt Cass, call it my puppy dog face if you will. 

Tadashi smiles, making his yellow eyes glow brighter. I bite my lower lip; he looks really hot right now....but still.

"You're scaring me." I say. 

This seems to have an affect on him. He lets down my arm and his eyes dull slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean lose this much control. It's just you Hiro you bring out the real me."

"This isn't you." I say, moving slightly in his hold. 

What did he mean by the real him?

Tadashi sighs running his hand up my shoulder to my newly healed cheek. He swipes the area with his thumb. "Do you not like this?" He questions, eyes going back to chocolate brown. 

"I never said that." I say. 

I mean- well, how do I explain this. It's like I care but at the same time I don't. I don't feel like what's happening right now is necessarily bad or harmful, yet it gave me an unwarranted feeling in my gut. He healed my wounds which is great, it's just the way he's acting is putting me a little on edge. But maybe I'm overthinking this. As Fred would put it yolo.

I sigh giving Tadashi my arm. He seems appreciative taking my arms and bring the wound to his lips. His tongue slowly rolls over the wound. 

This one goes by quickly; Tadashi finishing in less than a minute. His hand comes to meet the end of my shirt tugging it slightly. I get the hint and help him take it off. 

The air in the bathroom was cold, giving my skin goosebumps.

"Think of something else." Tadashi says bending down to reach the gash in my Side, right around where my hip is.. This ones bleeding quite a lot. Red liquid rolled down, soaking my shirt and the top parts of my pants. It's a wonder how I'm not dead from the amount of blood lost. 

Tadashi kisses the spot just above it making me wince. He finally indulges poking his tongue into the gash itself. I slap a hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying out. My other hand fisting my shirt, I'm holding it so tight that my knuckles turn white. 

I try to take Tadashi's advice and think of something else. The tournament, Lulubelle, spells, anything! But I was always brought back to the situation by the stinging pain. My eyes start to water and tears start to stream down my face. 

I guess I was being too loud, because Tadashi covers the hand over my mouth with his. 

"I'm almost done." He states, taking a few last licks. His mouth is covered in blood, my blood. The thought made me shiver, and I reach over to get a paper towel for him.He mutters a thank you and cleans himself up.

I stay silent, taking in the situation. I've never heard of creatures that can heal by licking others wounds. Or maybe I did and thought it didn't matter so I forgot. This is strange. The only healing magic I've ever received was by fairys and mages, two things I know Tadashi isn't. There were potions too, but they weren't used in this situation. 

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asks kissing my forehead. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." I say in a shaky breath. "What did you do?" 

"I told you not to ask." Tadashi says sharply. I tense in his hold, not daring to look up at him. 

He sighs and his breath tickles my neck. "Hiro I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get scared, but I really do need you to trust me right now and not ask anyone. Can you do that for me?"

I nod, letting Tadashi embrace me in his arms. 

"Are you upset?" He asks leaning back to look at me. 

I shake my head. "No, just surprised is all." 

Tadashi smiles warmly, cupping my cheek and leaning in. "Can I?" He asks.

I don't reply, I just close the distance between us. There's a metallic taste lingering in his mouth, but I don't pull away until he does. 

"I care about you a lot Hiro." He says kissing my neck.

I know you do, Tadashi I know you care about me. I know there's some things right now you can't explain, but if I give it time I'm sure those things will come out. You were just trying to help me and didn't mean for it to hurt. Overall I don't have a reason to be mad at you do I? I care about you too. 

I moan as Tadashi bites my neck, sending vibrations from my head to my toes. He leans into me, pressing my body back more against the mirror. 

I was so invested in Tadashi's actions that I didn't hear the speaker above announce Tadashi's name for a match. 

"Ta-mmh-Tadashi you have to go." 

"I do don't I?" He says kissing my neck one more time. 

I giggle and slid off the counter. 

"Come on I want to watch your match." 

\-----------  
I found Lulubell in the stands. Her feet rested on the seat in front of her and she chewed on a piece of liquorice. Where did she get that from?

She notices me and holds a piece out to me. "Want one?"

I rolly eyes and sit next to her. "Sure why not."

I chew the piece of licorice; it was really hard, but I welcomed the sweet flavor over the taste of blood.

Tadashi match was about to start. He stood in the arena with both his swords on his back. His opponent was a man named Charlie, that's what the screen told me. This man didn't look so difficult, although he had a nice muscle build on his upper body. 

Before the bell sounds Charlie eyes glow and he transforms into a wolf like beast. 

"I didn't know werewolves still existed." I say to no one in particular.

"They're really rare. Almost all of them were killed by hunters. I'm surprised he had the courage to show up here." Lulubell informs.

Charlie snarls at Tadashi, bending down on all four legs. Tadashi drew his sword and waited for the bell to sound. 

It sounds, three seconds past, and the match is over. 

"No way!" Lulubell stands up from her seat. There's murmurs and gasps from the crowed. Both Lulubelle's eyes and mine go wide. "He won in three seconds."

The screen appeared with the winner sigh on Tadashi's side and loser on Charlie's. The screen replays the last three seconds in slow motion and Lulubell and I watch closely. When the buzzer sounded Tadashi with incredible speed, managed to move from his side of the arena to Charlie and hit him in the gut with the end of his sword, rendering the wolf paralyzed. All in the span of three seconds. The match was over before it even began. 

"He's unbelievable!" Lulubell says.

I laugh smiling. "Yeah I know."

Tadashi sheaths his sword and exits the arena. Lulubell and I take a moment to process what happened. It was sometime before she sat back down and stretched her arms above his head. 

"No offense to you, but I hope he gets out soon. I don't want to have to fight him." She says. "Hey Hiro is that a hickey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 more days summer break!!!!! Hang in there everyone :) R&R!


	10. From pain to something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is finally out!!! It's summer!!! Sorry for the very late update I had finals and so many projects. But here it is enjoy!

We made it to the second day. Lulubell had a match first thing in the morning, so we ended up getting here early again today. On our way in we ran into Alexander, the man I faced yesterday, and now both he and I sit in the stands waiting for Lulubelle's match to start.

He tells me of his life in Russia. He says he's been training since he was young and wants nothing more in the world than to help his country and his family. He tells me of his little sister and how she too, wants to become a guild member. His brother however wants to become a writer. I don't get how people write for fun. I think the only time I had any trouble academically in school was when we were assigned to write a short story for English in 11th grade. I spent hours sitting at my desk with crumpled papers scattered at my feet, not having written a single world. That was a nightmare. Although I wouldn't mind going back to that time, that time where I had little to no responsibility. I said this to Alexander and he responded with a jaunty laugh. He says he and his sister were the same way, unlike his brother the two would always get into trouble and didn't like to finish their work. 

I'm glad I got the chance to meet Alexander. It's been awhile sense I had a good chat with a stranger. Well he's not a complete stranger, but you get my point. 

We talked for awhile, just wasting time till Lulubelle's match started. When the match does begin and Lulubelle's opponent is revealed I can't help but scowl. Of course she would be facing the snobby French girl we met a few days before. 

"Who is that girl?" I ask Alexander.

Alexander hums and folds his hands in his lap. "Her names Scarlet. She and her partner made it to the semifinals last year till she lost to the defending champion."

She lost to Tadashi last year then. But that still doesn't give her the right to be a bitch to everyone. She shouldn't take her frustration out on other people or act better because of her ranking, I hate people like that. 

The match starts, Scarlet takes off dashing at Lulubell with her rapier. She's fast, aiming quick strikes to Lulubell. Lulubell ducks and weaves, moving the way out of the strikes. when she saw an opening she tried a spin kick followed by a hook kick. Her attacks fail to land as Scarlet moves out of the way. Trying her luck with another kick, Lulubell at the end of the kick lunges at Scarlet with her fan, aiming to her gut. The two fail to land attacks on each other, both moving out of the way and attacking with equal strength. Scarlet aims a strike to Lulubelle's head, but Lulubell redirects it using her fan and checks Scarlets hand after the redirect. Pain flashes across Scarlets face and I can hear the bones in her wrist break, and I tense at the unpleasant sound. 

Scarlets sword is dropped and she quickly retreats back a few steps, pulling out a second rapier; this time using her left hand. Her right hand hangs loosely to her side, you can see it twitch and shake from the pain she must be feeling. 

Scarlet regains her composure and with one final attempt at winning dashes to strike Lulubell in the head. As the rapier is about to hit her, Lulubell bends backwards, hair touching the ground; grabs the rapier in the lower half of her fan, closest the fan and twists. Another disarm. This time is leaves Scarlet defenseless. 

Not taking the time to admire her disarm, Lulubell takes advantage of Scarlets surprised state and elbows her in the stomach, followed by a back knuckle, then a punch. Scarlet falls to the ground clutching her stomach and the crowed cheers. The match is over.

Lulubell walks over to her fallen opponent and offers her a hand up. From what I can see though, Scarlet is not happy and gets up without help from Lulubell and stumbles away. 

I have a match now, so I say goodbye to Alexander and head over to my arena, which to my convenience is just down the hall for here. When I enter the Arena I see my opponent waiting for my on the court. I frown when I see my opponents face. 

Shit.

I would have to fight an orc. 

I take a deep breath and approach him. He's taller than me by a good head or two and he looks has to look down when I walk up to him to shake hands. His hands are cold and his skin pale. His eyes however show no emotion, they just stare at me unchanging. 

“Good luck young one.” he says to me.

“Thanks, you too.”

I clear my head, looking over my enemy and reading his body language and searching for any advantage I could take or any weak points he may show.

He has an giant axe. It’s about the size of me, but he carries it like it were a simple carving knife. He might be slower though, which is good for me. I just need to stay out of his reach. If i Focus and play my cards right I should be able to win.

The buzzer sounds and I wait for the orc to attack first. He takes the bait and charges at me wielding his axe back ready to send it down on me. Right before he gets me however I cartwheel out of the way with ease. Megabot who had been resting on my shoulder, jumps off onto the orcs shoulder and whacks him in the face. 

I resist the urge to laugh at the sight of a giant such as an orc being bitch slapped by a tiny robot. But the orc didn’t find it as amusing as I did and grabs Megabot and chucks him across the arena then charges at me again with a fierce battle cry. reacting quickly I bounce on the balls of my feet a few times before jumping up, somersaulting over the orcs head and landing with my back facing his. Before I can run out of range the orc turns and grabs my shirt and his nails dig into me, scratching my back and bruising my skin. 

I hiss; shots of pain going up my back. To get free I turn and scratch the orcs face, he lets go, hands going to cover his face. I blitz away, creating space between us. Megabot comes back, attacking the orc again distracting him. This is my chance. I move swiftly to back to the orcs side and press a pressure point on his neck rendering him stunned for a few moments. With as much power as I could muster I side kick the orc in his stomach and he falls on his butt. I pull out a small knife and hold it to the orcs throat. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first match I ran into Honey Lemon. I asked her where Tadashi would be and she told me that he already finished all his matches for the day and went back to the hotel. I wasn’t surprised. 

I had a few more matches for the day. Each match getting harder then the last. It didn’t help that every time I moved, my back would hurt. 

Finally being finished I texted Lulubell saying that I would be with Tadashi for the rest of the day and I would meet her for dinner later. I texted Tadashi too, asking if it was alright if we could hang. He said of course and to meet me in the private gym at his hotel. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::

The same unfriendly guy was at the desk when I walked in. He didn't even acknowledge my presences, so I continued on my way down a side hall, with Tadashi's texts as a guid. 

When I find the right room and push open the door my breath catches in my throat. Tadashi's standing next to a heavy bag and he wipes the sweat from his forehead. 

Damn he looks hot.

"Hey, how were your matches?" He asks picking up a water bottle and taking a sip from it. 

"They were a piece of cake." I said smirking. "I'm getting really good you know."

Tadashi's crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Is that so? Want to show me some of that skill you're bragging about?" 

Wait what? Like show, as in fight him? Fight Tadashi? 

I know for a fact that right now, even if I tried my hardest I couldn't win agents Tadashi. Not to complain, but I'm really tired and my back still hurts like a bitch. So while this won't be a match for the ages, I don't see why I can't have a little fun with this. 

"I don't know Tadashi, I don't want to hurt your ego or anything, but if you insist." I get into a ready stance, holding my fists up in the air. "I'll go easy on you."

Tadashi doesn't even bother getting into a stance. He knows where this is going, we both know. 

I lunge at him and Tadashi steps to the side, I reply with a back kick and he just catches my leg and takes me down. I fall on my stomach and he pins me to the ground, all his wait I top of me, my arm being held firmly behind my back. 

"Thanks for going easy on me." He jokes, breath hot against my neck. 

I gulped trying to move, but when I do I let out a hiss of pain from my back being rubbed against. It still hurt from earlier and by rolling around on it probably didn't help it much either. 

Tadashi's reaction is to tenses on top of me. Even though I can't see him I feel his eyes on the back of my head. 

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned. 

"Yeah, it's just a bruise a some scratches on my back I got from an earlier fight. No big deal." I reply. 

Tadashi didn't seem satisfied with this answer. He pushes up my shirt with his free hand and I hear him gasp. 

"Hiro..." 

I feel his breath ghost over my back, I tense hoping that he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do. I didn't really want to go through that sort of pain again.

I move to sit up, but Tadashi's hold on my arm tightens leaving me unmobile. 

"Tadashi really it's fine you don't need to-."

"You're worrying about it hurting again right?" He seems amused by this and let's out a dark chuckle. 

"That's not funny." I sigh, shifting again only to bring more pain to my back. 

"Trust me this time it won't hurt." Tadashi presses his lips to my back and I instantly tense. I hold my breath and wait for the pain I expect to come. Although Tadashi said that this time it wouldn't hurt. What did he-oh my god!

I gasp as a spark of pleasure runs up my spine and sends tingling sensations to my fingertips. 

Tadashi sensationally moves his tongue to lick over the scratches and each time he goes over the opening; his tongue and saliva mixing with my blood, a new bolt of warmth is sent throughout my body. 

I don't get what's happening. The first time this happened, more specifically yesterday, it gave me so much pain. Today however it was- it felt, so good....

I moaned clawing at the ground beneath me. My heart pounding in my chest. It was getting a little too hot and my pants suddenly felt tight. 

"Um Hiro I'm done." Tadashi laughs. 

I relies Tadashi isn't pressed against me anymore or on me at all. I awkwardly sit up and turn away from Tadashi; a sad attempt at hiding my little "problem." 

God this was so embarrassing. I'm so stupid for letting myself get carried away like this. Tadashi's messing with me on purpose too. 

"Hiro love." I could practically hear the smugness dripping from Tadashi's voice and it did nothing at all to help out my situation. 

I found Tadashi behind me again, his chest pressing to my back. I closed my legs tighter as I sit on my feet. I bite my lip trying to calm my breathing and nerves. Damn it Tadashi don't do things like this. 

"Well someone's excited." Tadashi teases his hands grabbing my hips firmly and lips pressed to my neck. "Do you need some help with that." He sounds so innocent when he says it. 

"Tadashi were in a gym!" I protest, but half heartedly mean it. 

"A private gym." He corrects . "So what's it going to be?"

I want him to touch me, I want him to continue. I don't know how to describe how I feel right now. Turned on, horny? Whatever in the end let's throw caution to wind. 

"Touch me." 

Tadashi was way too happy to comply. He smirks against my neck and his hands go downward rubbing the inside of my thighs. 

I watch unable to take my eyes of his actions as he palms my bulge through my cargo shorts. I moan bucking my hips up to meet his hand. 

"S-stop teasing." I say, my hands reaching behind to entangle themselves in Tadashi's soft hair. 

"Can you take anything more?" Tadashi teases. 

You know what mr. Smartass you've met your match. If he wants to play this way fine, but I'm not going down without fight. 

I smirk turning my head to whisper in his ear. 

"I know I can take more than you could ever give." 

As soon as the sentence was done, I'm thrown the the floor on my back. My lips instantly being claimed by Tadashi's. 

\--------

I'm on my back and my eyes are shut so tight that I see white. My hand grips my hair pulling it as Tadashi sucks me off. 

My body withers as Tadashi bobs his head. There's a sort of pressure building in my stomach, it feels hot and foreign, but still leaves me moaning and wanting more. I buck my hips into Tadashi's hot mouth. 

"D-Dashi!" I gasp, as my whole body shakes and my mind goes blank. I come into Tadashi's mouth, shaking as I do so. 

Tadashi smirks wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "You okay?" 

My heads still swimming. It takes me a moment to find something to say, and even when I do the dumbest thing comes out. "I can't believe I let you do that to me in a gym." 

Tadashi lets out a bark of laughter. "Are you complaining?" He says helping me sit up and holding me in his arms. 

"No." I reply.

I feel so relaxed right now. Tadashi's scent of aftershave filling my nose and his hands caressing my sides and petting my hair. I forgot the tournament, forgot the fact that we're still inside a gym, and forgot that I promised Lulubell that I'd meet her for dinner, but it's nice sitting with Tadashi this way. It was like we were in a bubble, a world just the two of us together in that moment. Maybe it's just the post bliss of my high talking, but it was a great feeling. One I wouldn't mind getting use to. 

"Thank you." Tadashi says, nuzzling his nose in my hair. 

"Thank you for what?" 

"For trusting me to do this." 

"Oh." I reply lamely blushing. 

"Hey Hiro, there's something I need to tell-."

Tadashi was cut off by his phone ringing. He let it ring for a while until it stopped only to start ringing again. He growled frustratedly and untangled himself for my hold. He retrieved his phone from his bag and answered with an angry-.

"What?"

I can hear the other voice on the phone, it sounds like that lady from before. The one in Tadashi's hotel room. 

Though I could hear her, she wasn't speaking English. It was a strange dialect, one I have never heard before. Still I strained my ears to make some heads of the conversation. 

When Tadashi was about to speak he opened his mouth but then closed it and looked at me. His lips in a thin tight line. They opened again only to speak in the same language as the women on the phone. 

This action made me feel awkward and I pulled my pants back up and fix my shirt. 

Tadashi and that women's argument is getting pretty heated, maybe it's time for me to go. I get up to leave, but Tadashi grabs my shoulder, just as I turn to go. The phone is still held up to his ear and he's still speaking in that language. 

After a few more words he hangs up, tucking the phone away in his pocket. 

"You didn't have to hang up." I say. "Do you have to go?"

"No. No I don't. Sorry about that my partner and I just got into an argument is all."

So that girls his partner then. Like how Lulubell is my partner for the tournament. She must go to the Gear guild too then. I wonder if Tadashi and her are close. She didn't seem to like me much when we first met, maybe she's like an ex girlfriend or something. 

I find myself biting the inside of my cheek in irritation at the thought of Tadashi with another person, especially a girl.

"So, if you don't have to go, mind showing me some more moves?" I ask and Tadashi chuckles. 

"For you anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter a lots going to go down so be ready. ;)


	11. Lenna Kors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Hey, so I decided to update/add to this chapter. Sorry for the confusion, but here's an added part.  
> And thanks for all the comments and kudos :D

We're so close to the end now. Just a few more days of matches then the final. We've made it this far, and I think we actually have a pretty good shot at making it to at least Thursday. It would be really cool though if ether Lulubell or I won, but I won't get my hopes up. 

I learned quite a few things last night too, I definitely will try to use the techniques Tadashi taught me yesterday. 

I woke up this morning feeling really good. I don't know what it is, but I just feel really happy, like I could achieve anything. I'm ready for any match that's thrown my way today and I don't even feel worried. Lulubell and I have been doing great and if I do end up getting hurt again I could just have Tadashi fix me up....

Anyways I'm on my way, walking down one of the corridors to a stadium. I don't have a match till later and have nothing better to do so might as well watch some others. 

As I’m walking though I hear raised voices as I come upon a corner. I can clearly hear the distinct French accent of Scarlet. When I come to the corner I poke my head around and indeed see Scarlet and some other guy. The other guy is much taller than her and is speaking in French. For the first time I see Scarlet look helpless and scared. Even though I don't like her it's still not a good look on her. 

The man says one final phrase before turning to walk away. Scarlet slumps to the ground and begins to cry. Something in my chest tightens and without having to think I walk over to her. 

She looks up when I approach. "What do you want?" She says trying to sound mean, but her voice comes out shaky. 

"Can I sit here?" I ask. 

Scarlet looks stunned. "Um I guess?" 

I sit down beside her and close my eyes resting my head back against the wall. "Wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"Why do you care?" Scarlet snaps. 

"Because, even though you can be really mean, you're still a person. So what's up?" I reply. 

She takes this in, sitting quietly for a moment. I guess no ones ever talked to her like this before. This seems so out of her comfort zone. To be honest I don't know why I'm here asking her if shes okay. Maybe it's because I can gain an ally or because somewhere deep down I actually care. 

Scarlet eyes me wearily. I don't think she thinks I'm being serious. We sit in silence, but it wasn't really an awkward silence. The quiet was still, but it felt nice. 

"You know I don't like to fight." Scarlet suddenly speaks, her arms wrapping around her knees bringing them to her chest. 

"You...don't like to fight? Then why participate in a fighting tournament?" I ask, glad to get a response from Scarlet.

Scarlet let out a low laugh. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall behind her. "My dad wants me to be more like my brother and my brother loves to fight. My brother is definitely the favorite child, or at least he is now, because my mom left..." 

Scarlet trailed off, her voice getting lower as she kept her eyes close. 

This is the first time I've seen Scarlet act in a way I could relate. I mean I can't about the whole family thing since my patented died when I was three, but I know what it's like to want attention and to want to make the people I look up to proud of me. 

"What do you want to do then?" I asked her trying to start back up the conversation. 

Scarlet sniffles wiping a tear from her eye. "I want to be a ballerina. For as long as I could remember I loved to dance. My dad however wants me to be a fighter, but to be honest I hate it. I hate fighting." 

Was she joking? No she wasn't. This girl that is an incredible fighter and went all the way to finals last year, doesn't like to fight? 

"Why a ballerina?" I ask. 

She smiles and her eyes light up and sparkle. "Because there's no better feeling in the world then being on a stage and dancing. Nothing feels quite like it. When it's just me and the music I feel free and I feel more powerful than ever." Scarlet fiddles with the end of her shoe lace and she looks off into the distance. A small smile creeps onto her face as she becomes lost in thought. 

Just when you think you know people they surprise you. Everyone has secrets and things that set them apart from everyone else. I should know better than to judge a book based on its cover. I hate it when people do it to me, so why should I do it to others? Scarlet is human just like the rest of us, so next time I'll remind myself to get to know the person before I assume I know them. 

"I have to get going, I have a match soon, but if you don't mind I would really like to see you dance sometime." I say getting up from my spot next to Scarlet. "Hey, and don't let your dad tell you who to be. I know it's hard to stand up to someone like that in your life, but if you really want to dance don't let anything stop you." 

I turn to walk down the hall. My next match was going to start soon and no way was I going to miss it with finals so close. 

\-----------------  
Lenna Kors

I know I said I shouldn’t judge anyone anymore, but you know what? Sometimes I think you can make an exception. 

I look up to the message board and see my opponent's name Lenna Kors and right next to her name is a picture of someone I’ve seen before. Tadashi's partner. Yep the same girl from before who was arguing with Tadashi and the girl who I know dislikes me with a firefly passion.

You know when someone hates you. They look at you with narrow glazed eyes. Their heads turned slightly to the side and the give off a sort of vibe. I know for sure Lenna hates me. For what reason, I have no idea. She stands poised with a reason. There's no doubt that this is going to be one of the toughest fights of my life. But no matter what I'm determined to win.

Lennas has a negative aura that makes my hair stand on end. She's wearing a sweet smelling perfume that tickles my nose and I try to not let it bug me. 

What ever past she had with Tadashi didn't matter right here and right now. Here was the arena and the fight was now. I'm ready and I take my stance waiting for the starting bell to sound. On my shoulder is Megabot and in my right hand is my small dagger. It may not do me any good this round, but maybe I'll get lucky and it will save me. 

The match starts and I dash forward trying to surprise her with an attack. As I rush towards her Lenna opens a small vile and black mist starts to curl out from it. I instantly stop my attack and move back away from her. 

The mist grows surrounding Lenna in a curtain of black. Lenna raises her hand and point a finger at me and the black mist shoots out towards my detection. I doge and take my chances rushing in to try and get close. I have to arrow step every five seconded to get out of the way of her mist, but I slowly make my way to her. 

I'm right by her side now and I take my dagger and slash at her face. She has a look of shock on her face as I leave a slash across her cheek. I then pivot and slash again this time to her leg I strike her again and just as I'm about to move out her black mist catches up to me and then all I see is darkness......

\------------------------------------

 

I wake up to bright lights and a splitting headache. My eyes take a while to adjust, there is a ringing in my ear and I wouldn't mind falling back into the deeps of unconscious, but I want to know where I am. I force my sight to become clear.

I'm..in a medical room?

I'm on a white bed hooked up to some monitors. There's an iv in my arm that feels really uncomfortable every time I flex or move, and there's annoying beeping coming from the heart monitor. 

Damn what happened? 

"Hiro!"

I look to the door of the room to see Tadashi come running in. He's sweaty and his hair's a bit messy. I guess he just came from a match. 

He takes my face in his hands and runs his thumb over my cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asks. 

There's so much worry in his voice and it makes my heart constrict. His eyes also shake slightly with an intensity that scares me. 

I place my hand over his in attempt to calm him down. "I'm fine,but....."

Just then it clicked. I'm in the med bay because I lost....

"I-I lost." I say. 

There's a disappointed feeling deep within my chest. It's like a guilty, sad, frustrated mess that's threatening to make me cry. I know it's childish and bad sportsmanship, but I really thought I was going to do better than I did. I was so close to the finals, so close to being able to impress my school and my aunt. I was so close. 

"Hey, hey Hiro it's okay." Tadashi sits on the side of the bed and brings me into his arms. "You did such a good job making it this far. This tournament was no easy task. I'm proud of you for making it this far. Aside from that how are you feeling?" 

Oh yeah I was in the med bay because I got the shit beat out off me. Way to go Hiro. 

"I'm fine, but I don't think your partner likes me to much-."

"Wait Lenna did this?" Tadashi said, his eyes narrowing. 

"Um yeah, she pulled out this little bottle thing and all this black mist came out." I explained. 

Tadashi looked like he wanted to say something, but before he got the chance, someone else came into the room. She wore a white dress and apron. 

"Sorry for the interruption, but mr. Hamada you have a match right now." She says in a soft voice. 

"Tell them I forfeit." Tadashi says turning his attention back to me. 

Wait forfeit?! No way in hell am I going to let him miss this just because of me. 

"No way in hell are you going to miss your match." I say taking his hands off me. 

"But Hiro-."

"I'll be fine now go!" I say giving him a smile. 

Tadashi sighed and smiles back giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back." He says before exiting the room. 

He and the lady leave, leaving me all by myself. Not a moment after the door closes I feel a tear slide down my face. Once again I know it's stupid to cry and all, but I can't help it. I feel like I let Lulubell down. She was so excited at the end of each day when we both made it through to the next day. Not only that, but I feel like I let myself down as well. I could of done better, I know I could of. So why didn't I? I'm so frustrated right now. Frustrated and angry. All that extra training after school and on weekends and I didn't even make it to semifinals. All that hard work and I just go and lose? What the fuck! 

I grip the blanket underneath me out of frustration. My knuckles hurt. whatever. 

I look around the room and decide that I don't want to be here anymore. I lift the blanket off and slide my legs over the edge of the bed. They feel a little sore so I carefully try to put weight on them to stand. It takes a seconded to get the right feeling back in my legs before I can fully stand on them. 

Standing up I get hit with a wave of dizziness. My vision blurs a bit and I wobble slightly. Standing still a moment till the wave passes, I finally start to make my way out of the med bay. 

The halls are quiet and I pick a random direction and start walking down that way. 

What floor am I even on? I don't think I've ever been down this way before. There's no gyms or stadiums on this level it's actually really creepy. My foot steps echo down the halls making me cringe, they sound out of place among the silence. 

Where am I even going? I don't really know what to do now that I'm out of the tournament. I don't feel like talking to people or watching the other matches. Maybe I should just go back to the hotel? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But first I have to find a way out of this place.   
It's strange. You would think that there would be an exit sign somewhere or at least some sort of map or label saying where you where. All the rooms don't have labels either, and from what I can see there's nothing in the rooms at all. How odd. 

"Are you lost?" 

I nearly jump out off my skin at the sudden question. I turn around to see a young girl with silver hair and gray eyes. 

Wait, where did she-?

"Are you lost?" She repeats the question in an innocent voice. 

"Um yeah I am." I said. 

I don't know what, but something seems off about this girl. The air around her is cold leaving the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. And this girl she has no scent...

"Are you Hiro?" 

Ok how the fuck does this girl know my name? And where did she come from?

"How do you-?"

"You are aren't you!" She says cutting me off. "Well kitty, I look forward to playing with you."

I wake up to bright lights and a splitting headache. My eyes take a while to adjust, there is a ringing in my ear and I wouldn't mind falling back into the deeps of unconscious, but I want to know where I am. I force my sight to become clear.

I'm..in a medical room?

I'm on a white bed hooked up to some monitors. There's an iv in my arm that feels really uncomfortable every time I flex or move, and there's annoying beeping coming from the heart monitor. 

Damn what happened? 

"Hiro!"

I look to the door of the room to see Tadashi come running in. He's sweaty and his hair's a bit messy. I guess he just came from a match. 

He takes my face in his hands and runs his thumb over my cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asks. 

I smile it was nice of Tadashi to come find me. 

"Yeah I'm fine-." 

Wait a second.

Am-am I having really bad déjà vu or something? Because I could of sworn all this happened already. 

"Hiro what's wrong?" Tadashi asks. 

"Nothing I'm fine. I just lost to Lenna is all." 

Didn't I already tell you this?

"Lenna did this?!" Tadashi says angrily.

Yes I already told you this. And then someone comes in to tell Tadashi he has a match. 

"Yeah she did." I reply.

Tadashi looked like he wanted to say something, but before he got the chance, someone else came into the room. She wore a white dress and apron. 

"Sorry for the interruption, but Mr.Hamada you have a match right now." She says in a soft voice. 

Now Tadashi's going to ask to forfeit.

"Tell them I forfeit." Tadashi says turning his attention back to me. 

"No Tadashi you should go." I say taking his hand in mine. 

"Hiro I don't think I should leave you." Tadashi says to me.

I smile and place a kiss to his forehead. "Please, for me?" I say.

Tadashi sighs getting up to leave.

"I'll be right back." He says exciting the room. 

...

What the fuck just happened?

This all happened before. There was Tadashi and this room and the other nurse lady. I left this room and then, something happened. What happened? 

I don't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lenna for letting me use your name in my story!


End file.
